Why are you Crying, Faker?
by The Snow-White Kitsune
Summary: Sonic only wanted to help Shadow communicate with others. As the two grow close, Sonic realizes he wants Shadow...needs him. Just when everything seems perfect, a deadly and contagious toxin is released all over the world, turning anyone into the bloody un-dead. This is only the beginning... WAR/APOCALYPSE SWEARS, YAOI, SLASH, MaleXMale, don't like? Then read! But don't hate/flame.
1. Chapter 1

My story was influenced by a fan-made masterpiece that touched my heart.

The picture is called Why Are You Crying Faker? by Kycha. It may give away some of the story, so you might want to see the picture once you finish reading it. Just search the name of it on google images or your search engine

Disclaimer: Shadow, say the disclaimer.

Shadow: No

Me: Please?

Shadow: Still no

Sonic: Come on Shads

Shadow: Don't call me that, faker

Sonic: You may not want to call me that

Shadow: Why not, FAKER?

Sonic: *whispers very seductively in Shadow's ear* Because it looks like this is going to be another Sonic and Shadow pairing, cutie

Shadow: *smirks and pulls Sonic's body up against his* Well then let's practice together

Me: Woah, ok I do not own STH

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"-no matter how long you struggle, your resistance is FUTILE!" Sonic muffled through a mouth full of chili dogs.

"Go! Go! Munch! Munch! Chew! Chew! Come on, Sonic, you can do it!" Tails, Amy, and Knuckles chanted as they surrounded the hero of Mobius.

A bead of sweat trickle down Sonic's neck. Extending his jaws just a little wider, he managed to fit 3 more chili dogs in his already crammed mouth.

He stood up from his chair, and slammed a fist down onto the circular table.

"FEVEN-EEN EHN AH ALF ILIDOGS!"

Sonic's friends got up from their seats while whooping and chearing for Sonic.

"Seventeen and a half chili dogs! Must be a new record." Knuckles chuckled. Tails just gaped in awe as Amy squealed-half appalled, and half impressed.

It was a beautiful Spring noon, and the 4 friends were eating lunch at some public tables next to a chili dog stand. Then, of course Tails asked Sonic how many chili dogs he could fit in his mouth at once, and...that's basically how Sonic figured out he could munch on seventeen and a half chili dogs at the same time.

"Alrighty then, let's all go back to my house." Sonic choked down the chili dogs. Everyone agreed with Sonic, so after tipping the man at the chili dog stand, they made their way to Sonic's house.

Sonic opened the front door to his house to find Silver and Blaze smooching away like star strucked lovers on his couch.

"Eww! Silver!" Tails joked as he entered the home.

"Wh-what? Oh hey guys!" Silver blushed madly as if he just noticed they were there.

"Wow, you guys should have gone with us. You wouldn't believe how ridiculous Sonic can be!" Knuckles gave Silver a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah!Youshould'veseenhim!Ohmygodthatsalot!Orisitnot?Idontknowiguess-oh hi Blaze!" Amy squeaked.

Sonic groaned. Amy was a real pain sometimes.

"Great timing to come back." Blaze teased.

"Yeah well, me and Blaze just wanted to have a little bit of 'us' time." Silver explained.

"Silver-!" Blaze playfully shoved her boyfriend, clearly embarrassed.

Knuckels sat down on the couch next to the couple to watch some TV, Tails went to the kitchen to probably get a drink, and wherever the hell Amy went, I don't know :P

"Well I'm gonna try to get Shadow out of his house for once. He hasn't come out of there for weeks" Sonic said and dashed out the door.

"Good luck with that." Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

So what did you guys think? Too short? Too long? I love reviews you know *wink*

By the way, if any of you were wondering, I'm a guy, and yea... I'm gay. But so what? Just review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Chapter 2 is now up and running!

Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His heat-resistant sneaker splashed into a puddle, breaking his reflection in the puddle on the sidewalk. Thoughts...so many thoughts crowded his brain. Some thoughts were faint, others vivid. Some focused on the puddle, some were focused on a certain ebony hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head. "Why did I think about Shadow for more than 5 seconds?" He ignored the fact, and continued walking.

Slowly, he came to a jog, then a run, now a sonic-sprint.

Sonic soon came to a rather down-beat looking apartment building. It was pretty dark now, and all the lights in the building were out, except for the dim light coming through a small window on the top floor. "Shadow..."

Past the registration desk, past the bar, up the elevator, down the hall, get lost, go back down the hall, turn left, then turn right, then right again, and Sonic was at Shadow's door.

"Shadow?" *knock knock*

No answer.

*knock knock* "Shadow? You in there?"

...

Still no answer.

Sonic was beginning to worry. He knocked a little louder.

*Knock Knock* Come on Shads, I know your in there, now open the door.

...

...

...

Ok, now Sonic was getting really worried.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Shadow! Are you ok?

Still no damn reply

Sonic tryed the door knob.

It was open...

"Shadow?" Sonic whispered. Now he was scared.

...still nothing...

He crept into the room, no shadow.

"...S-Shadow?"

...

SLAM!

Sonic whipped around, some one closed the door behind him!

Now Sonic was terrified. He lunged for the door knob, and tried to escape.

It was LOCKED...

On the INSIDE...

Scared out of his fricken wits, Sonic dashed for cover, and found him next to Shadow's bedroom door.

Maybe he was in there.

Creaking the door open, he tip toed into the room, and flicked the lights on.

Damn, no Shadow here.

The lights went out...

Sonic, almost had a heart attack! He choked out a small scream.

Then he heard a laugh.

A cold, high picted yet low pitched cackle.

An EVIL laugh.

The lights went back on.

Sonic literally screamed as loud as he could.

He was surrounded by blood stains on the wall, on the floor, on his HANDS, and even on the ceiling.

But he found Shadow.

Hanging from the c-ceiling...from a rope around his neck, and a k-knife in his chest!

"SHADOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update! HOLY KRAP! SHADOW'S DEAD!

Or is he...?

dun Dun DUNNN

P.S. For the people that are confused, this story is from Sonic's Point of View (Pov), unless I say that is is from someone else's Pov.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

SHADOW!

The tears let loose. I couldn't take it! My stomach lurched and wrung itself out. Crippled and leaning on the wall, I heaved out probably three days worth of meals. The tears poured wave after wave. After crying myself dry, and vomiting myself empty, I curled up into a fetal position and felt like dying...Shadow...Shadow.

I called the police.

...and everything went black.

A blurry bright light was the first thing I saw when I slowly opened my eyes, readjusting to the light. I sat up and realized I was on a soft, but firm and supportive mattress, and what? There were short rails on my bed. I never rolled of any bed before.

But then it hit me.

I was in a hospital room. Everything came back, the day with his friends, and a-and oh, Shadow! I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a single tear leave my cheek. He had his whole life ahead of him! Even if Shadow didn't want his life much more, he had friends who loved and cared about him! Then, I could only remember calling the police and...I think I blacked out. But why do I have all these deep cuts? We're they really that severe that I had to be taken to the hospital? I don't remember getting them before.

I didnt have much energy, and I was still very tired, so I put my mind to rest, and went back to sleep.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the hospital bed, I was in an open space, with green grass, and rolling hills. Everything was peaceful. Nothing could go wrong.

But of course, fate decided to be an even bigger son of a bitch than Eggman and turned turned it's back on me by decided to make things a little bit more exciting for me by opening a gigantic black hole in the sky that great, giant, small, weird, deformed, and just plain normal creatures fell through down to Earth.

People, inocent people began to scream. The creatures knocked over buildings, and crawled over them unil I was surrounded. I fought a couple of them, but they kept getting replaced by two more each time they died.

"Shit!" I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Leaving the foul beasts behind me, I turned around.

Nope. They were right behind me. They pounced into the air as I braced for impact.

"This is the fucking end! This is th-OOF!"

With the force of a freight train, some one bowled me over to safety behind a building in an alleyway, out of the creature who pounced's grasp.

I looked up to see my savior, Shadow.

"S-Shadow? What are you doing here? W-why did you sa-"

"Can it, faker. We got more important stuff to deal with right now." Shadow pointed to the mob of thousand of those damned hellish _things_.

"Stay here. I'll deal with them." Shadow rested his hands on my shoulders reasuringly.

He never acted like this before...

"No! Shadow, you saved my life, the least I can do for you is-"

"Stay here. Ok? Just do it."

I pouted a bit an folded my arms acrossed my chest. Shadow smirked a bit at my childish reaction, but sighed and ran onto the blood stain battle feild that only minutes ago, was brilliant green grass.

I didnt care what he said. I stood up and ran behind him as he approached the creatures.

Shadow revealed all the Chaos Emeralds (how the hell did he get them all?) and they floated into the air in a circle, just in front of Shadow.

Shadow realized that I was right behind him.

"Sonic! Go back! It's to dangerous!" Shadow raised his voice in...terror?

"No! I'm not going back! I WILL fight with you! I'm not leaving you alone hear to die!" I yelled back.

Shadow's face fell, and his expression darkened. "...S-Sonic...p-please...I don't want you to get...hurt." Shadow pleaded. There was worry in his eyes that told me that he really did care for my safety.

With tears brimming my eyes, I could not refuse to Shadow any longer. Reluctantly, I turned around and ran away as I felt the heat from Shadow's transformation to Super Shadow.

I woke up crying out Shadow's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Thank you everyone who reviewed and is is supporting this story! I really appreciate it!

Sorry for not putting very much Shadow parts in Chapter 3, but here is Chapter 4, and I promise there will be more Shadow!

I love you all! :)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

One week after Sonic's um...accident? I dunno what to call it, but ya.

I was finally released from my hospital room, and I still couldn't forget the dream I had one week ago.

_"...please Sonic...I don't want you to get hurt."_

The dream puzzled him. Why did he dream of a war? Especially such a terrible, gruesome war? But what really made him think was the fact that Shadow called him 'faker' once, but then he actually called him Sonic.

Why?

Even in his dreams, Shadow always called him 'faker', so why change that now?

What's happening? To me? To Shadow?

I nearly punched myself full on in the face for being so stupid. I have'nt heard of any information for a funeral for Shadow. Maybe he really is still alive!

I ran to the emergency room and impatiently asked the lady behind the tall desk for Shadow the Hedge Hog. She asked for my ID, and after showing it to her, she whispered to me:

"You mustn't tell anyone about Shadow, Sonic. The truth is, he actually is alive..."

I didn't hear the rest. I didn't need to. The world stopped revolving, people stopped talking, birds stopped chirping, everything was just a slow blur.

"S-Shadow...is...he-he's alive? He-he's alive! Haha! Shadow's alive! Shadow!" I was blown out of water! Shadow is still alive!

"...yes he's in surgical recovery room 4." The lady finished.

My legs did what they had to do. They MOVED. Faster for even me, I ran to Shadow's room.

I screeched to a stop infront of a door with a gold number 4 on the front of it, and gently pushed it open.

There, was someone I thought I'd never see again, Shadow. He was sitting up in a hospital bed with a lot of support on his back. There was a needle in his wrist that led to a bag of liquid next to him, and Shadow was eating some delicious looking soup.

Shadow looked up.

"Son- I mean, what are you doing here, Faker?" Shadow tried to cover up the fact that he almost called Sonic by his name.

I lightly blushed. He almost actually called me by my name!

I couldn't think straight. So many emotions were bubling inside of me.

In a flash, I was at the side of Shadow's bed, embracing him in a warm hug.

I swear that I saw his eyes close in bliss. But then, his big tough ego won over and he shoved me away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow yelled at me.

I can also swear that his cheeks went the slightest bit red.

"Shadow...you're alive!" I managed to croak out.

"Well DUH! I'm immortal!"

"But, t-the blood, the rope, a-and the knife!" I stammered.

"I'm fine Faker! Just had a little surgery and that's it!" Shadow spat at me.

I was stunned. He had surgery? So he really could have died, even though he's immortal! That means I saved his life by getting help just in time!

"Seriously! Why the hell are you caring about me so much!" Shadow spooned some more mouthfuls of soup.

"Why are you so mad? I fucking saved your life! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be hanging from the ceiling of your bedroom! You were in such a terrible condition, you could have died! If you didn't have that surgery, you wouldn't even been here right now!"

Shadow tightened his lips together, he'd told Sonic to much.

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Leave, Faker."

"Why?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!"

"Fine then! To HELL with you! To fucking HELL with you, Shadow!"

I screamed at Shadow as loud as I could, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door so hard, I nearly broke it off it's hinges.

I didn't care about the people staring at me. I didn't care that they probably called the security, I didn't care that everyone heard what I said.

I ran home.

I didn't CARE about Shadow...

I didn't care.

I didn't care.

I didn't care.

I still didn't care.

I used to care.

I never will care.

I don't care anymore.

I don't care,

I don't care,

I don't care.

I DON'T CARE!

WHY CAN'T I GET IT THROUGH MY HEAD?

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

Especially about Shadow...

I don't care.

Ah, shit. Of fucking course I still do.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god! I am SOO sorry for not updating for a long time! I've just been so busy, but I'd never turn my back on you guys. To prove it, here is a nice, juicy big chapter!

REVEAW OR SHADOW WILL RAPE YOU!

Shadow: I'll warn you now, I am quite sexy

Me: ...that...umm was supposed to be a joke

Shadow: Oh

...

Shadow: Well, I guess this is pretty awkward *scratches head*

Chapter 5! Ya! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I felt _rotten _for the next few days.

I didn't speak to Knuckles, I didn't answer Amy's calls, I didn't joke with Tails.

But I did one thing.

I cried.

For most of the day, I would lock myself in my bedroom, and think of Shadow, look out the window, think of Shadow, break three fingers by smashing my hand through the wall, think of Shadow, and cut myself.

Then I would cry.

But now I just don't do anything. I'm done doing all those things. The days are just dull and blank. The joy has been taken out of my very soul.

I slumped out of bed, shaking myself from those thoughts and shuffled down the staircase in my small home. Just like yesterday, I didn't make a sound as I quietly filled up a bowl with multiple kinds of cereal without much care or interest. I sat down at the kitchen table and crunched on a spoonful. I dipped the spoon back in the bowl, but instead of bringing up more cereal, I heard a soft clank. I looked down to see that the bowl was empty. I ate it all in one bite. AGAIN.

Sighing, I mindlessly crammed the bowl into the sink to be washed later, and got ready for another stupid day.

**-?'s POV (Point of View)**

I walked through the streets. It was about 11:00am and the people of Mobius were either in their tall buisiness buildings, or out for an early lunch.

Weird. There's been no trouble for at least 3 months. That's a new record. Something big is probably gonna happen soon. Whatever, I'll be ready. After all, I am the U- Oh, so this is Sonic's house.

It was a small, brown house with two neighbors on either side. They were spaced apart though, so that was good. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had to be smushed between two other houses.

Sonic's house was overall quite inviting. There were short concrete steps leading from the driveway to the front door, and a wide window next to it that had beautiful little flowers on the window sill.

I walked silently up the small steps, admiring every feature of this dwelling, and softly knocked on the chestnut colored door.

**Sonic's POV**

I was waiting the day away again by typically counting how many times a drop of water would drip from the tap before I passed out. I know, pretty pathetic, huh?

13...

...

...

...

...

...

14

...

DING DONG

I was startled a bit when the doorbell woke me up from my state of stupidness. At first, I was hesitant. Who would that be? Why do they want to see me? No one has stepped in front of my door for about a month, and now someone is at the door.

I stepped towards the door handle.

DING DONG

Alright, alright I'm coming. A little faster this time, I made my way to the door, twisted the handle, and pulled open the door about a foot.

To find Shadow the Hedgehog.

Ta-Da. What the hell was he doing here.

"Shadow?" I started.

"Hey." Shadow looked at his feet.

"Uh...heeeey"

This was awkward.

Looking up at me, Shadow continued.

"Listen, I uh...can I come in?"

Ok, now I was REALLY hesitant.

"Um...sure?"

I said it more like a question than an answer.

I stepped back a bit, and Shadow stepped into my house. He looked at what was before him for a bit, not much. Just a rug, a couch, a TV, a nice fireplace...I didn't need much to live.

"Nice place you got here, Sonic."

I almost tripped and fell, there was no wind, no rocks to catch on my shoes, I wasnt even running, or WALKING. I was standing still. The reason I was so surprised is he actually called me Sonic. Just like in my dream I had a couple weaks ago. I haven't thought much of it though.

"Er...uh th-thanks...Shadow." I looked at his expression. Nothing, darn.

"May I have a seat?" Shadow gestured towards the couch.

"Ya, go ahead."

I hope he knew I didn't mean what I said to him back at the hospital when he was still recovering from the terrible assault.

Shadow walked over to the white couch and lightly sat down on it and crossed his right leg over his left knee. It was as if he was trying not to put much weight on the couch at all.

He was _irresistable._

"So, uh, about what happened at the hospital..."

Shadow began uneasily.

Dammit. He remembers.

I looked at the fireplace as I sat down in the white armchair next to the couch, avoiding his gaze. I also didn't respond.

"I've been thinking about what I did." Shadow continued.

I let out a silent sigh of sorrow.

"...and I came here to tell you that I'm sorry."

I gasped and turned my head from the fireplace to his ruby red eyes. I immediately fell in love with his gaze.

"You're...sorry?"

I was shocked. The guy that I cared for, the guy that didnt give a rat's ass about me, showed up on my door step, asked quietly if he could come in, acted pretty polite, and now he's apologizing?

What. The. Hell.

"I shouldn't of gotten so worked up and mad at you. You cared about me enough to try and get me out of my miserable thoughts, and you saved my life. For that, I am deeply sorry."

A tear formed in my right eye.

"Shadow. I-I'm also sorry for what I said to you. I regret them every second of my life now."

The tear escaped my eye and fell in my lap.

Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the scars on my forearms and wrists.

"Sonic! Have you been-

"Yes. I was in a pretty bad state for a couple of days." I looked back at the fireplace.

"Oh, Sonic, how can I ever make it up to you?"

Shadow asked me. His voice filled with concern.

I looked back at him again.

"Shadow." I began

"Shadow, you son of a bitch. You know you don't ever have to make it up to me." I replied softly and smiled a bit.

Shadow smiled back at me, and as if we could read each other's minds, we both sprang up from our seats and wrapped each other in the second hug we've ever had. But this was the first one that was not shoved away.

I buried my head in Shadow's soft white chest fur and savored every moment. I breathed in it's relaxing smell as Shadow's arms snaked tighter around my shoulder and his hand ran through my blue quills. I felt like I could stay there forever with Shadow, just like this. We can finally look forwards to a future of us finally setting our differences aside and fighting along side each other again.

"Thank you for visiting me Shadow." I whispered to him.

"I will always visit you now like you visited me, because from now on, I will always care about you Sonic, I always will." Shadow whispered back to me.

We continued to embraced each other in that heart warming hug.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aww, I love the ending part! :)

Happy? I have to type this whole story out on my iPod because I dont have a computer, so dont hate! It also seems alot longer than it probably is on my iPod than it does on a computer, so please cut me some slack!

The first little bit of Sonadow! :D Review please, and I'll work on Chapter 6 real soon!

**WARNING:**

A WAR IS RISING!


	6. Chapter 6

WELL HELLO EVERYBODY! :3 (by the way, cherries, cats, and dubstep kick ass)

Chapter 6! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

*Prolouge*

"Yes! This is brilliant! Wonderful work you've put in this! Wonderful!

"Thank you sir, but how do you expect this to work? I don't see any kind of purpose for this."

"Oh you'll see, proffessor, you'll see."

The dark figure took the substance the scientist had provided for him, and extracted a small amount into a medicine dropper. The figure then slashed his hand out at a cage and forced out a small, white mouse onto a testing table. The mouse squeaked in surprise and was now shaking with terror, trying to back away from his torturer. But it couldn't, for he was trapped.

"Now, now, little mouse, don't be scared. You won't even feel a thing." The figure picked up the medicine dropper and held it over the poor little white mouse.

Very slowly, one minuscule droplet squeezed it's way out of the medicine dropper, and splashed into the mouse's fur.

The mouse's squeaks turn to coughs. Hoarse, cold raspy coughs. Then, they turned from coughs, to snarls and growls. The once timid little mouse, was slowly turning into a _monster_. Growing about twice it's size, the teeth in it's mouth cracked and formed into razor sharp fangs. With bloodshot eyes, and a twitching tail, the mouse couldn't take it anymore and howled in pain and agony.

The figure laughed coldly. A high, yet low pitched laugh, as the scientist rooted to the spot and gazed at the suffering mouse in pure terror. "S-Stop it! He doesn't deserve this!"

The figure stopped laughing and face the scientist. "I do not care about the little rat, proffessor. With this formula, I don't need you. Soon the world with be in the palm of my hand, and I have so much power, my master will find out that I am truly worthy. Now, begone." The figure replied coldly.

The professor stared at the figure in absolute fright. "You...Y-you _monster_!" He ran from the lab.

*End of Prolouge*

My vision was blurred. I cringed and squeezed them shut at the bright light, but I soon adjusted to the morning sun rays.

I yawned and ruffled my cobalt blue quills which I loved and cared for so much. I sat up on my bed and looked around my room. It's not like anything was different, It was just something I did sometimes. Anyways, I slowly brought my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down to the floor (I'm only about a meter tall).

After taking a short shower, and putting a black and dark grey sweater on, I went downstairs and made myself a cup of tea. I didn't drink much coffee. I sat down at my kitchen table when the tea was finished, and I let my mind run wild as I took a few sips of the hot liquid.

It has been a week ever since Shadow saved me. I blushed a little bit to myself whenever I thought of it like that. But he was so kind, so caring. We really got along so far. We would visit each other, go to lunch together, we would also joke with each other like friends always would.

Oh! That reminds me that me and Shadow are meeting up at Station Square for a walk at 11:00!

I finished up my tea and made myself a hot breakfast then bolted upstairs to brush my teeth and get ready. I didn't want to be a burden in front of Shadow.

"Hey, Sonic!" Shadow called and waved friendly at me when I came into his sights at Station Square.

I smiled. He was such a great guy. "Hey, Shadow!" I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "How are you doing?"

"Sonic, you saw me yesterday. I was fine then, so I guess I'm still fine." Shadow joked with me and smirked.

I laughed a little. "Just making sure, Shads." I joked back. Man, Shadow has really changed. He even likes it when I call him 'Shads'. "So where do you want to go today? What do you have in mind?"

"Like I said before, let's just take a walk in the park today." Shadow smiled and walked. I followed beside him.

When we got to the park, we just walked and talked. We would talk about prices of some things going up, and we would then switch to talking about how grass looks like it's dancing when it sways in the wind.

It was about 12:45 now, and me and Shadow sat down on a park bench. "You know, your fur looks really nice when it sways in the wind too, Shadow." I complimented him.

Shadow look surprised for a second, but then his cheeks turned red so slightly, I almost missed it. "Oh! Um, thanks!" Shadow looked at the ground in embarrassment.

We both sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence when suddenly:

*Rumble*

It was my stomache. Hungry again already?

I could tell that Shadow was biting his tonge to keep back most of his laughter. He didn't hold back much in the end.

"Wow, hungry already, Sonic?" Shadow chuckled.

"Haha! I guess so!" I replied chuckling a little as well.

"Well, there's a restaurant right there we could go for lunch at." Shadow pointed behind us to a nice looking brown restaurant.

Shadow and I got up and walked to the restaurant. It was a pretty nice little diner. It had brown walls, with dark brown chairs that had a beautiful shade of red cushions, and a little kareoke stage in the middle of the restaurant. Shadow and I sat down at a table and read the menus that a nice waitress gave us. I ordered a sandwhich, and Shadow ordered a salad.

It seemed like our lunches would take a little while to be served because the place was packed and bustling with employees.

"Oh hey! I know how to pass the time!" An idea bulb just lit up above my head.

"And what would that be?"

"You could sing us a song on the kareoke machine! :D " I exclaimed.

"WHAT? Woah, woah, woah. No way, Sonic, no way at all." Shadow smirked a bit.

"Aww come on, Shads! It'll be fun!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

"NO"

"PRETTY PLEASE?"

"No, Sonic."

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?"

"No!"

"PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?"

"Alright, fine! I'll do it."

"Yay!"

Shadow sighed. "Sometimes, you're even more annoying than _Amy_."

I giggled a little bit.

Shadow got up to the kareoke machine when the person who was singing some Michael Jackson was finished. The people at their tables who were watching, finished clapping when the person went off the stage, and Shadow went on.

Shadow adjusted the microphone to his height and cleared his throat.

**Shadow's POV**

"Today, I'll be singing Animals by Neon Trees."

_"Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more then friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied"_

_"Here we go again,_

_We're sick like animals we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight..."_

I do a quick little spin on the spot and the people at their tables are applauding and cheering. I take a short look at where Sonic is sitting, and he's smiling that beautiful smile at me...my heart melts.

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight"_

_"Here we are again, _

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_Its getting heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide"_

_"I do it every time_

_You're killing me now, _

_And I won't be denied by you,_

_The animal inside of you"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight"_

_"Hush hush the world is quiet_

_Hush hush we both can't fight it_

_Its us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand"_

_"Oh I won't sleep tonight, I wont sleep tonight"_

_"Here we go again (here we go again)"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for"_

_"Here we go again, oh oh here we go again, oh oh here we go again,_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

_"Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waiting for_

_What are you wait for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

"Thanks, everyone!"

I finish the song and the people eating their lunches stand up on their feet and give me biggest applause the restaurants ever seen so far. I use every ounce of strength I have in my body to refrain from blushing.

I sit back down at the table me and Sonic are sitting at to find that my salad has arrived, along with his sandwhich. Sonic smiled at me again, and I smiled back. We both dug into our lunches.

"Thanks for lunch again, Shadow." Sonic walked beside me down the side walk.

"Anytime, Sonic." I replied and kept on walking. It was maybe about 1:20pm and I was walking Sonic home. I had a great time with him today.

We didn't really say much until we got close to Sonic's house.

"You have a really beautiful voice, Shadow." Sonic gazed at me.

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up and I babbled out a reply. "U-um uh, y-yeah thanks, uh Sonic!"

The truth is, I've actually had feelings about Sonic for quite a while now. And now that we were really close friends, I am now a lot happier hedgehog than I was before.

We stepped up to Sonic's house.

"Why did you choose that song, Shadow?" Sonic asked me.

"Oh! Um I uh...decided to...y'know...sing it...to somebody?" I flustered. So much for being the Ultimate Life Form.

"Care to tell me who was that somebody?" Sonic leaned closer to me when we reached his door.

I was stuck. Should I tell him that the song was meant for him? Or should I lie? Wait...I could never lie to Sonic.

"I-It was...for you." I couldn't hold back my blush now.

Sonic closed his eyes as his head rested on my chest.

"I loved it, Shadow, a-and I also...kinda wanna be more than friends."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Sonic shared what I felt! He felt the same way about me!

I pulled Sonic even closer to me in a meaningful embrace. I closed my eyes.

"So, does this mean that it's ok if we're now dating each other?" I whisper to Sonic softly.

"Yes, Shadow. It's more than ok." Sonic slowly turned his face to mine, smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wow! That took a while to type up on my iPod! I hope it's decent enough.

Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! And I will whip up Chapter 7 as quick as I can!

See ya for now! :)


	7. Chapter 7

:) I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Oh, and if you think that this story should be an 'M' rated story, just tell me.**

**D: AGAIN! HOLY KRAP I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER SLOW UPDATE! Gaah! Been REALLY busy.**

**And by busy, I MEAN busy. I have a lot of hockey (yes I play hockey, I'm a goalie) and we played two extremely intense Teir 2 Playoff games. We won both! :D Our season isn't over!**

***SECIAL THANKS TO: **Kurai Otaku**!* :)**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I paced around my room. What happened? To him? To me? It seemed like it all happened so fast, but it really took over the course of 4 months. _Wow. It's so hard to explain this feeling...this bond._

Four months ago, Shadow would've fucked Amy instead of being near me, and that's saying something. Four months ago Shadow would've crushed the whole world in his palm. Four months ago...I was straight.

Now this REALLY had me thinking.

**Random Author's Note :)**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Can you guess who's life almost all of this is from? (except there's no hedgehogs in that person's life) *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

I'll give you a hint...me! :D

(But I fall in love with people...just saying for the weirdos)

But it really was a hard time for me. Things are a bit better now :)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

You see, four months ago I had a crush on a few girls, but when Shadow and I finally set aside our differences, I developed a faint crush on him. I would get butterflies whenever he crossed my path, my cheeks would grow hot and I would blush a little bit whenever he said 'Hi!' to me.

Two months ago, my heart would pound in my chest whenever we made eye contact, or even when he was in a twenty-meter radius from me. I would blush even more, and my feelings for Shadow arised. Two months ago, I accepted the fact that I was %100 definitely a bisexual.

One month ago, my world would stop as my secret major crush brushed past me or took me to lunch. My legs would lock. My jaws cemented shut. My lungs refused to force air through my bronchioles. I would gaze at him. Star struck. Lost for words. My crush for him turn to a major crush, to small love, and one month ago, I realized two things. I was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog, and there was no doubt now, I was gay.

What will everyone else think of me? Knuckles will be shocked, Amy will rip me to shreds...shit, but what will Tails think of me? I'm the one he looks up to.

What will Shadow think of me?

I smiled. He knew. He returned my love. Shadow the Hedgehog felt the same towards me, and even asked me out! Wow. I've never dated anyone before. Yes, I did not date Amy, she's just to..._crazy._

But only Shadow knew. Only him...

I had to come out somehow.

So I took a walk.

With my hands in my new white jacket pockets, I slowly walked down Station Square. Step by step, I wallowed in thoughts, neck deep. Who would be the first to know either than Shadow? I was stumped.

This was fucking difficult.

I walked down the sidewalk of Station Square for about 12 more minutes. It was then that I saw a female senior walking her dog. I made up my mind.

I'll give it a shot.

I quickened my pace and caught up with the woman, and gently tapped her shoulder. She stopped and turned to me and a warm smile formed on her face.

"Hello young man. Do you need anything?" The senior politely asked me.

"I alright, thanks. I just came here to tell you that I'm gay." My heart stopped for a second.

Her face lit up and her smile grew bigger.

"Oh really? I have a niece! He's a dentist!" She replied to me.

I chuckled a bit. "Thank you for your time!" I called back to her as I walked off. That went surprisingly well.

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remember, ONLY SOME of this relates to my life, so don't start making conclusions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back to the story.

I snuggled into the soft cushions of my white couch when I got home. It was so relaxing. I finally managed to come out towards well, at least someone. That took a lot of weight off my shoulders...I think I could- What was that?

I sprang up from the couch onto my feat.

"Who's there?"

I knew that the rumbles that clattered the plates in my kitchen and rattled the picture frames on the fireplace suddenly approached my house from not inside my house, it was from outside somewhere.

It was still the first thing I said, though.

Feeling a bit stupid at what I said, I rished to the window and looked around at the neighborhood that surrounded me.

Nothing.

I saw other people's faces pressed up against the windows of their house, trying to figure out what was going on.

I guess everyone got over it, because they soon got back to whatever they were doing. Nothing was wrong, everything looked like it would be alright.

The problem was, is that I didn't look _**up...**_

I was about to sit back down on my couch, when suddenly, the door bell rang.

Ding Dong

I smiled. There was only one person who that could be.

I walked up to the door, and pulled it open.

"Shadow! It's so good to see you!" I flung my arms around the ebony streaked hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! It's really good to see you too!" He returned the hug and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I blushed.

Oh yeah, if you didn't notice, Shadow and I are now dating, and have been for about a week.

"Come on in, Shadow."

I stepped aside and we walked side by side towards the couch I was just sitting on.

We sat down and stayed there for a while. Our body's close and our hands linked with one another. Just enjoying each other's pressence.

"Sonic, did you hear that noise too?" Shadow pulled a bit away.

A bit sad at the warmness against me now gone, I replied, "Well Shadow, I did hear them, but I felt it a lot more than I heard it."

Shadow laughed a bit at my joking. "I felt them too, but do you know what was the source of it?"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't know." It was true, I had no clue.

"I don't know either, but I think that it was- WOAH!"

The rumbles this time were so intense, one of my treasured picture frames fell off the fireplace and shattered on the ground.

"There it is again, Shadow! ...and look! It broke one of my favourite picture frames! I hope nothing else is broken."

Reading each other's minds, we almost crashed through my door and dashed outside. We _have _to find out what is causing this!

Other people were outside too. What was going on? A loud murmer swept across the crowd of people, now forming. It wasnt until one young boy gasped and yelled "Look! Up in the sky!" That we all looked up.

"Holy KRAP!"

"Geepers!"

"What _is _that thing?

"Kids, get inside the house!"

"Aww come on, Mom!"

"I gotta get out of here!"

Everyone was confused. But what we all knew what was in the sky, was bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

...

...

...

Crazy Me: Boo! Haha, you didn't see me there, right? No! I didn't think so! It's because if you saw me, then I wouldn't be here surprising you and explaining that you didn't see me. Haha! I ought to-

SLAP!

Crazy Me: Ow! What was that for?

Intellectual/Serious Me: For being silly, now get on with the story!

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, AND YOUR GREAT ADVICE

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Doomed.

I couldn't help but dawning upon the fact that our undertimed and bedragled lives may encounter their un-called-for demise today.

It was monstrous. No one had ever seen anything like it before. A massive body of pure dark energy surved as the port, bow, stern, and the starboard. The immense body was probably about the size of 36 000 000 elephants.

Deformed zombie-like flying beasts (that were made out of fire) branched off from each waving form of dark energy to present hideous, flaming wings that looked to have a wing-span of almost _twenty _kilometres.

Whoever was behind the making of the sinister thing was obviously an extremely powerful and evil genious.

(I know...pretty intense, right? Let's see if someone can draw a really good picture of what they think it looks like :D ...I might do a contest)

"What the heck is that?" My jaw dropped so fast in awe, it almost split in two.

"I...I think I know...but I just can't- Ah!" Shadow collapsed to his knees and clutched the sides of his head in his hands.

"Errrgh! My...my head!"

The rumbles of the approaching aircraft's engine shook the air and ground so massively, windows shattered and everyone fell to their feet.

I dashed to Shadow, knelt down, and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" My voice was crowded with worry.

"...Nnngh! I-I think- Gaah!"

"Hold on, Shadow! Just take a deep breath."

It was hard to become calm at this point, with a deadly looking machine floating above you, and with a crowd going nuts while surrounding you.

But somehow, Shadow managed.

He gasped and breathed.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked again.

Shadow turned his mesmerizing ruby red eyes towards me.

"I...I know what that is. It's like...It's like déjà vu, Sonic. I think I've _been _on it before!"

"WHAT? Shadow, you've _been _on that thing before?" I was shocked.

"I don't know...but everytime I try to rememb- Ow! My head hurts whenever I try to remember!"

I couldn't reply. For two reasons. One, I just simply didn't know what to say, and two, a gigantic holographic projection appeared in the sky below the aircraft.

A dark, shifty, hooded figure silently walked in front of the projection and appeared on the floating monitor.

Everyone stopped to watch.

The figure smirked. "Greetings, Mobius. I bring great news."

"What news!" Someone called out.

"Well! Such rude inhabitants, I must say! You little rodents would know the news by now if you weren't so bessoted with flimsy feeble out of date technology that you do nothing with but crowd the cyberspace with!"

"...What?" The same man hollered.

The figure glared at the man and immediately about a two meter long poll that looked like a high tech lightning rod, poked out of the hull of the aircraft.

A blinding blood red burst of energy erupted from the tip of the weapon, and vaporized the outburster into ashes.

Some people screamed, and others vomited.

*Sigh* "You see? I didn't want to do that. But he made me. Now we have to clean up that pool of vile acid that some of you coughed up."

"What the heck is this guys deal?" I whispered to Shadow."

"I have no clue." He whispered back.

"But anyways, on with the news! We have created an exquisite extraction that shall cure you all, from allergies, asthma, cancer, and any other type of medical issue. Yes, even the 'un cureable ones'."

The crowd was dumbfounded. Something that approached in such an evil manner was not something people would expect to help them.

"My master has ordered me to..._test _it on you pitiful lot, and I did not hesitate to obey."

As he said this, his voice grew deeper and more sinister, and an enourmous glass cylinder (the size of a Super 8 hotel) with a suspicious glowing purple gas inside of it, was elevated downwards by a gigantic metal arm that apeared out of a retractable trapdoor in the aircraft.

"But...you may not actually be cured from anything at all. After all, this was the first prototype."

I was perplexed. I grabbed onto Shadow's arm as tiny holes apeared in the immense cylinder.

The purple gas fizzed and trickled out of the holes and into the air.

"Oh yes, there are some..._side affects_, and if you don't want turn into a bloody disformed mess..._I suggest that you should start running._"

All Hell broke loose.

Screams and strangled cries escaped the mouths of the petrified bystanders around me.

I fell down to my hands and knees beside Shadow, who seemed to be in a trance.

My vision blurred and the world around me slowed down. The blood drained from my face and all I could make out was Shadow, who violently shook his head and gazed worriedly at me. I could feel myself loosing consciousness...down, down...Shadow? I couldn't hold on any longer.

Darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

...wow. I am unspeakably sorry. Some of you may of thought I was dead or something. Mid-terms, exams...wow. WTF.

**!WARNING!:**

**This Chapter may contain content that you might find pretty darn disturbing.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everything turned black as I fell into darkness.

Down

Down

Down

...

Wha-?

My slow decent into unconsciousness was interrupted by a blurred voice and a slap to my right cheek.

My vision focused back into reality. Shadow had his hand aroun my neck, and my back was lying down on the ground.

"...don't you dare leave me, Sonic! Of all the times...!"

I blinked a few times. The ground underneath me violently shook and rumbled. Screams penetrated my ears from all directions.

"...Shadow?" I was still half unconscious.

"Sonic! Geezes! Come on! We only- ...damn gas...must've been about...- DAMMIT SONIC! We gotta move!"

The earth quaked and almost ripped itself apart with triple the amount of shakes now.

_BOOM!_

Somewhere to my right, an immense and almost volcanic eruption bursted and ripped up huge chunks of dirt and rocks. Even concrete. More screams.

A cascade of dirt fleww in my direction and showered Shadow and I.

"Shit!-Augh! Agh!" Shadow used the hand that was not holding me up to shield his face from the dirt. He leaned forward in a determined attempt to shield me from the dirt too.

As the last bits of dirt made contact with the ground, Shadow spat out a good amount of the brown matter, and started to shake me.

"God dammit, Sonic! We gotta _MOVE_! Get up!"

I regained a krap load of my consciousness back, and staggered onto my feat. I wrapped my left arm around Shadow's neck and hobbled beside him as he ran straight through- and out -of a deadly cloud of the strange gas. Only a few screams were audible from the few servivors so far. Snarls and the sounds of bones snapping and petrified screams being cut off as sharp teeth ravaged and ripped at flesh flooded the area now.

As I desperately tried not to trip, I caught a quick glimpse of what the gas has done to the people.

I caught a glimpse of a monster.

They looked like something you might find in BioShock. One quick glimpse, and you're scarred for life.

It had a blood infused body. Flesh ripped and bloody gashes cover the sides of the beast. It's head was pulled back and inhumanly flat. With half of it's scalp chipped off and part of the thing's brain pulsing and throbbing out of the side. It was missing an eye, and there was nothing but blood and a dark gaping hole in the socket, as if the eye had burst and exploded. It's hands we're long and curvey, with sharp, long fingers which some of them were webbed. It's hindquarters we're mangled. So mangled in fact, that it had to drag itself around like the zombie it was. A leg had been torn off, and a huge imprint of a fang was all that was left there as blood spurtted out of the horrendous wound.

The devil would have looked better.

I felt the blood drain from my face and my spirit plummited as I stumbled beside Shadow, who was vainly trying to run, and support me.

_Why?_

Who would take action like this? Why did they do it?

_What did they want from us?_

My thoughts were forced to an end as the sound of war and infection were muffled a bit as Shadow lead me through the doors of what seemed to be a warehouse, and shut the door behind us.

He still supported me, with my arm around his neck, and his on my shoulder. We walked to the side wall of the warehouse. Catching our breath.

I slumped down the wall and laid down on the floor.

I broke.

The tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. The situation was too bleak.

Shadow let loose of a few tears. That was the first time I ever saw him cry. He held together better than me though.

Shadow sat down beside me, and pressed his body against mine as he held me up into a sitting position, and muttered calming things to me.

"...it's alright...we'll get throught this...together...I'll always be with you."

I realized something.

"Thanks, Shadow. But we can't just stay here while thousands of others die. We have to fight."

Shadow straightened up a bit. "Right."

We both sat up. Shadow continued.

"But it's too dangerous. Stay here, Sonic. I'll be right back."

It was just like my dream.

"Wh-What? Shadow! You...you know I won't do that! I will fight!" I protested.

"Please Sonic, I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here."

Shadow took one last glance (filled with worry) at me, and burst out the door into the battlefield.

I couldn't help it, my dream was becoming reality.

I ran out after him.

The battlefield was worse. A brown musty atmosphere clouded over the blood spattered ground. As I ran, I saw a heart that was still beating, bleeding out onto the grass. It's owner's body was snapped in half. The head...nowhere to be seen.

A heavy clanking sound and gunfire sounded from above. Bullets about the size of a foot drilled and impaled into the monsters around me and into the ground. That could only be one thig.

Tail's Tornado.

I looked up into the sky, and sure enough, there was Tails piloting his huge Tornado plane, and operating the large machine gun on the front.

A burst of flames ignited infront of me, and Blaze the cat leaped from monster to monster, defeating them with scorching fire.

Giant rocks rose from the ground and hurled at a great mob of the zombies. In the distance, I saw Silver, his eyes glowing brightly, using his telekineses to take out the beasts.

I kept running. Searching for Shadow. I zipped past Knuckles, who was taking on three of the things with ease.

In a cloud of dust far away, I could make out the figure of Shadow, surrounded by many of the infected.

"I'm coming, Shadow!" I put on an extra burst of speed and rocket towards Shadow. Determined to help him.

I'm pretty close to him now, I can- _WOAH_!

Of course, I tripped over a couple of twitching carcasses, and landed with a thud about five meters from Shadow.

I saw Shadow pull out all of the chaos emeralds.

What the heck? This is playing out exactly like my dream! Shadow has all of the emeralds!

A bright gold glow began to form around Shadow as he slowly rose into the air.

Suddenly, the gold glow exploded into a blinding light and disappeared as fast as it apeared.

Shadow has turned into Super Shadow.

He looked behind him. He saw me lying on the ground.

"Sonic! What...what are you doing! It's to dangerous!"

I got up to my feet.

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

Shadow exploded a few of the monsters with an energy ball.

"Sonic! Please! Go back...I want you to stay safe!"

Just like in my dream, I couldn't resist.

I obeyed Shadow and turned around and started to run.

I only got a few feet away when a gasp escape from my throat. A knife was hurtling towards me! It was only about two feet away from me, and in a split second, the knife will sink deep into my body!

"No!"

I heard Shadow's yell and at lightning speed, I was knocked over to the ground, out of the knife's way.

There infront of me stood Shadow, hunched over, clutching himself.

He collapsed onto his back beside me. His Super Shadow form faded away and his regular color returned.

I literally cried in horror out loud.

The knife was deep inside Shadow's side.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews! It really keeps me going.

I also soon might start another story, but this time, the pairing will be ShadowxEspio.

I know, odd pairing, right? But after reading a few fanfics of that pairing, I realized that I liked it.

But for now, lets focus on one of the best boyxboy couples in Sonic the Hedgehog, SonicxShadow! :D

Enjoy Chapter 10!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_"No!" _

_I heard Shadow's yell and at lightning speed, I was knocked over to the ground, out of the knife's way._

_There infront of me stood Shadow, hunched over, clutching himself._

_He collapsed onto his back beside me. His Super Shadow form faded away and his regular color returned._

_I literally cried in horror out loud._

_The knife was deep inside Shadow's side. _

I cried out in pure horror. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the monster that hurled the knife state me down in triumph...only to be gunned down by Tail's Tornado.

But the Tornado's massive bullets were to late.

The damage was done.

I fell to my knees, carefully pulled out the knife, and frantically tried to cover the wound as Shadow laid with his eyes closed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Shadow! Oh god, this can't be happening- Shadow!"

But this was no fantasy...it was all too real.

I wailed out in pure pain, sorrow, and regret.

"Stay with me Shadow!"

The blood poured out onto the brown, dead grass. Making it dry and sticky.

I didn't even notice the blood that now stuck to my knees and shins. I only cared about one thing. Shadow.

All I wanted in the world right now was for Shadow to be ok...to stay with me.

My blood soaked gloves didn't help the wound much at all. The blood kept seeping through my fingers.

"HELP! Somebody! Anybody! ...anybody...-"

I was cut off from my own spasm of grief. My tears splashed onto the battlefield as I cried my heart out. I pressed down on the wound in an attempt to at least slow the bleeding. It worked.

Leaning down closer to Shadow's body, I whispered to him.

"Shadow...I'm so sorry! I-I should of listened t-to you...It's all my fault! I should have stayed in that warehouse. S-Shadow...p-please forgive me! Please be alright! I can't live without you Shadow...you are the reason that I wake up in the morning...you are the light of my world, Shadow...you _are _my world...-"

I was cut off by such a spasm of massive grief and great misery, I never knew was possible. The vocal cords in my throat shook and rumbled with ever desperate wail I made. Small puddles formed beside me from the flow of tears that cascaded from my eyes. There was so many tears in my eyes, my vision was impaired and blurry.

"...don't go...don't ever leave me. Y-you said that you would always be with me..."

I whispered so quiet, I was certain only I heard it.

I held him a little bit above the ground from just below his neck with my right hand, and desperatley continued to cover the wound with my left hand. My vision cleared as most of the tears left my eyes.

Slowly, Shadow opened his eyes.

He rasped out a chuckle.

"Why are you crying, _faker_?"

I was to grief stricken to laugh along with his joking.

"S-Shadow! I..."

I didn't know where to start.

But then I found where.

"I love you Shadow! You are my everything! You are so stunning beautiful and kind to me! You make me the happiest hedgehog on the Earth! I love you so much, Shadow! ...that's why I'm crying..."

More tears formed in my eyes.

Through his imense pain, Shadow raised his shaking right hand, and was able to wipe away most of the tears from my eyes. His hand then found it's place on my left cheek. Gently holding it in his fingers.

"...Sonic...d-do you really mean that? Do...do you really love me...?" Shadow whispered in pain.

"Yes! I mean all of what I said! I love you, Shadow. More than anything else in the world. All I wish for right now is for you to be alright..."

"...I love you too, Sonic. I would die for you. You are the reason that- Urgh! ...I will- Ack! ...pull through t-this mess!"

As Shadow finished what he whispered back to me, his torso leaned up against me in pure agony and pain. His hand on my cheek curled into a tight fist, expressing the blinding firey feeling that the wound was causing him, and collapsed back to the ground. His body limp in my arms.

Shadow blacked out.

The wail of sirens and the clanking of a heavy duty machine gun filled my senses as I felt Shadow's pain as if it were mine.

An ambulance apeared in the distance infront of me, mowing down monsters by the dozens with a mounted machine gun on the roof of the vehicle that was operated by Tails.

"No no no! Don't leave me again, Shadow!"

The screams of the ambulance's sirens increased to a great volume as the ambulance raced towards us, and screeched to a halt to my left.

Tails leaped down from the roof and signalled to kill the siren to whoever was driving, by swiping his hand across his neck in a horizontal motion.

The siren stopped, and my eardrums relaxed.

A couple frazzled looking nurses opened the back of the ambulance and stepped off the vehicle and raced towards Shadow while gasping and crying, 'Oh my!'

As the nurses took Shadow away from my hands, they rolled him onto a stretcher to put him inside the ambulance.

A doctor stepped out of the driver's side, took a while to catch his breath.

He looked like he got struck by lightning while riding a skateboard going at 130 kilometers an hour.

Tails scampered over to me.

"Sonic! Big brother! I heard you cry for help while I was flying the Tornado and fighting those things from above so I tried to piloted the Tornado to the nearest hospital I could find and then I landed and gathered up the rest of the doctors and nurses I could find that weren't already infected and mounted the gun from the Tornado onto an ambulance and tweaked it's engine so it would go super-super-duper fast and then the one doctor that I could find drove the ambulance extremely fast while I operated the mounted gun on the roof and I tried to get here as fast as possible and when I got here I saw Shadow with a really nasty looking wound and I got really scared and I hoped that he would be ok and then I got really mad at the guy on the holographic monitor on that huge ship for hurting my friends and then I stopped getting mad at him and here I am now!"

He said this all very fast.

The still wild looking doctor shuffled over to Tails.

"S-Sir! Please calm down!"

Tails took a couple of deep breaths.

"...is...is Shadow going t-to be al-alright?" I stammered as I stood up and turned to the doctor.

"I-I don't know. The nurses say that he's in a very bad situation. But I'm sure that I can change that. W-we have to operate back at the hospital."

"What? But isn't the hospital already swarming with those creatures?" I was really unsure about this.

Tails stopped his dead breaths and looked at me.

"It's alright Sonic-" He pulled out a powerful looking silver revolver from his pocket. "-I'll take care of 'em."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, look. Tails has a revolver. Looks like this story just got an interesting boost.

Reviews are very much appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ha-ha! I'm NOT DEAD! :D Extremely long update, probably about a couple months (I was big-time procrastinating). But don't worry. I never forgot about you guys. This chapter has been poking me in the back of the neck every day.

Oh yeah, I also changed my pen name to: The Snow-White Kitsune

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME TO CONTINUE REVIEWERS!

I don't really like how this story turned out, but I'll continue.

Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_It's alright, Sonic. I'll take care of 'em."_

I was already jealous that Tail's got his hands on a .44 Magnum at such a young age.

We all clambered into the ambulance. The doctor was driving again, and Tails on top gunning down a clear path. I sat down in one of the nurse's chairs in the back of the ambulance as we speed forward at-'Yo man, you crazy!'-speeds. There wasn't much room in the back of the ambulance considering that there was me, Shadow on his stretcher, and four other nurses.

My hand found my loves', as he lay peacefully on his stretcher in front of me. The gentle rising and falling of his bloody chest intrigued me into falling in love with him all over again. His neat triangular-shaped tuft of fur swayed gently, defying the fact that the ambulance was violently shaking.

"Shadow…heh, what is it with you and knifes?"

**A/N!**

So sorry to bother you right now, but I read this EXTREMELY hilarious homosexuality joke. It's alright; I'm gay so I can say it. I don't mean to offend anyone in any way shape or form.

Q: What are the similarities between a gay, and an ambulance?

A: They both get loaded from the back and go, 'Woo! Woo!' TROLOLOL

**End of A/N**

The ambulance continued to race down the dusty roads. The plastic barriers of the vehicle vibrated from the deafening squeal of the sirens. Dirt and dust flew far behind us, thus being kicked up from the revolving tires. Street lamps race past us as they flickered on and off. I could feel myself growing sleepier, and my eyelids threatened to close.

I slowly fell asleep to the rumble of the engine.

…..

_The wind blew fiercely throughout my azure quills. The stars shone brightly above me. I closed my eyes. I felt…I felt…nothing. But then again, I actually did feel something. I-I…I cannot explain it. What was it? My mind worked furiously. Thoughts in my head race after one another. _

_ I was on top of a building-a skyscraper-, peering out towards the unveiling world around me. I felt tall, in control…and also…sadness? What's happening?_

_ The noise of shoes climbing up a metal ladder entered my senses. I turned around to face the other edge of the building to see Shadow the Hedgehog hoist himself onto the cement roof. I tried to open my jaw to speak to him, but for some reason, my mouth would not open. It was just as if it was glued shut. _

_"Sonic? Sonic! Don't do it!" Shadow cried out to me._

_ Do what? What was he talking about? _

_ "You've got you're whole life ahead of you!" Shadow started to make his way towards me._

_ What the HELL is going on here? I am sooo confused right now. _

_ Without warning, my right foot brought it's self up, as if it had a mind of its' own. I couldn't control a single thing I was doing! Somebody help me! My foot swung forwards, and landed closer towards the edge of the roof top. What was happening?_

_ Was I going to commit suicide?_

_ My other foot picked it's self up and swung forward as well, bringing me closer to the edge. I looked down in terror to see cars with there bright headlights, stuck in traffic. The moon's reflection met my eyes off of a shiny, expensive looking car._

_ My stomach lurched. Shadow sprang forward and tried to grab me, but it was too late. My own feet walked straight off the building into the air. _

_ "SONIC! NO!" Shadow screamed. _

_ As I fell, saw Shadow crying over the edge of the building._

_ Down…_

_ Down…_

_ Down._

_ THUD._

"Ouch…" I mumbled sleepily. There was a great pain in the side of my head, and I rubbed it gently. I guess I must have hit my head when the ambulance suddenly stopped. That must have been what woke me up from that nightmare.

"Sonic, you better get your ass moving! I don't care if everyone else in Mobius treats you like a god, but we got to hurry!" I heard the doctor's voice from outside of the vehicle walls. He must have already gotten out of the driver's seat.

I got up and jumped out of the back of the ambulance to find the nurses already pushing Shadow's stretcher towards a still high-functioning hospital. It's amazing how fast things can go out of business in the case of an apocalypse.

"Hurry Sonic!" Tails called to me as he ran along side the stretcher.

Wait…I'm the fastest thing alive! Why didn't I remember that?

In about 0.000000000000012 seconds, I caught up to them and helped the nurses push Shadow's stretcher even faster towards the hospital.

We bursted through the double-doors of the hospital, and made our way to the emergency room. Tails bravely took the lead. I pressed my hand down on Shadow's wound like I did back in the hell-field. The blood was still coming out of it. At my touch, I saw Shadow's eyelids flicker.

"Nnn…Sonic?"

"It's alright Shadow. You're going to make it! I know you will!"

Did he hear what I was saying? Probably not. He did look pretty delirious.

"Watch it!" Tails yelled to us, holding his hand out in a signal to stop moving.

Some of the nurses had to cover their mouths in order to muffle their screams. Tails had made them stop because there was one of those hideous deformations right in front of us. Its' legs had been blown to pieces, and it was dragging its' bloody body around with only his arms.

The thing looked up at us and started to make this weird gurgling noise while foaming at the mouth. It kind of sounded like a growl or something. It obviously wanted to attack us.

Tails crouched down slowly, to get a better look at this poor thing. I was marvelled by his ability to not recoil in disgust. Tail's eye clouded, only to be wiped away by his arm.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Tails whispered to it. The thing reached out to Tails with one of his hands, perhaps trying to grab him. But Tails stood up, and in one swift motion, pointed his revolver at the creature, and pumped a bullet in its eye socket. Drops of blood spattered out the back of the thing's skull at the bullet ripped up the insides and exited its head. It lay limp on the floor, dead.

"Let's keep moving." Tails ordered, and proceeded to lead the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Another Chapter!

I'm slow on the updates, so I'm sorry if it ever takes a long time. Hope you like this new update though. Reviews are much loved and appreciated.

Oh yes, and I took the liberty of making an 'Age Chart'. Well, here it is.

Sonic: 19

Shadow: 20

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 22

Blaze: 21

Silver: 22

Amy: 17

_The Snow-White Kitsune_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The lights died with a small pop.

"Aw, come on. Don't you think we already have enough problems?" I cried out sarcastically, looking up at the fluorescent light bulbs above us. "I mean, we almost died, _Shadow's_ about to die, and on top of that, there are zombies everywhere wanting to kill us, and maybe even eat our brains! Also, I think-… Wait! This would make an _**awesome**_ TV show, or movie, or something!"

"Let's keep moving." Tails beckoned us forward. Without a glance, the fox lightly stepped over the body, and continued towards the E.R. I guided the stretcher carefully around the corpse, realizing just how much it wouldn't be my cup of tea to be one of those things (Can you imagine Sonic with a British accent? :D).

Tiled floors and hard plastic wheels clashed in a furious battle as we persisted our journey to save a life. The stretcher's wheels scratched and squealed as if it did not like how fast we were trying to go.

A faint, red, eerie glow peered out to meet us when we rounded the corner. It was sinister, and it made my blood feel ice cold, sending shivers crawling like spiders down my spine. As we approached this strange essence, it slowly melted into the form of the emergency room sign. "How come the sign's light bulbs still have electricity, but the main ones don't?" I asked Tails.

"All hospitals have reserve electricity to keep the machines going in case of a power-outage. So the sign must be running on reserve power."

"Ah."

I felt a giant mood swing sweep over me, and I suddenly became extremely depressed. Shadow must live. I suddenly broke into a sprint. The nurses cried out, surprised and confused as the stretcher broke out of their grasp. I skidded around Tails, and sprinted towards the double doors of the emergency room. A surge of adrenaline pumped its way through my veins, quickening my heart rate. I was now sonic-sprinting.

The double doors seemed to slip away farther and farther from me. It was confusing. What was happening to me? I pushed my legs to their limit. I was going so fast, a trail of fire was all that was behind me. My muscles screamed at me, telling me to immediately stop. Time seemed to slow, and it was like running through a giant pool filled with Jell-O. The closer I got to the E.R. doors, the further they seemed to get. I was definitely hallucinating.

_The doors…the light…the…the light? The power is out. Why would there be light? …what? What's happening? Why…god that light is bright! Where is it coming from? Again, what is happening? What the hell? Stop! It's hurting my eyes! S-stop! Ahhhh-!_

Snapping back to reality, I instinctively screeched to a stop. A single sweat drop formed over my temple and travelled down my cheek. I was starting to become scared. These kinds of things were happening a lot more often now.

_What is wrong with me?_

The focus slowly swam back into my eyes, and I saw that I was right in front of the emergency room. Shadow's stretcher was just touching the doors. The rest of the group was running close behind to catch up with me. Once they did, Tails swung the doors open, to reveal its' contents and whatever was inside of the E.R.

A dim light hung in front of important-looking machines as they silently hummed. An operating table was currently lowered to the ground, with giant powerful surgeon's lights attached to the ceiling above it. A projection screen showed x-rays of a previous patient who- by the looks of it- had a bullet in his/her skull. Strange.

"Help me get him on the operating table." The doctor ordered. He reached out to lift Shadow up, but I stepped in.

"No…I'll do it."

The doctor stepped back, and I carefully slid my arms underneath Shadow's slim and toned body. I gently lifted him up towards my chest, looking into his closed eyes. I could feel his torso rising and falling as he took slow breaths. I wished I could stay with him forever. But I knew I could not. Snapping my eyes away regretfully from his, I remembered that we were still a secret couple, and no one knew yet. I carefully walked around the stretcher towards the padded table, and set him down, slowly resting his head on the head rest.

"There. That should be fine." I exclaimed, taking a step back from the table.

"Sonic, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room and wait in the lobby. Same with you Tails." The doctor spoke sternly.

"I understand, but the lights are out, and we don't know if there are still any of those things lurking around." I responded.

"You will be fine." The doctor said, flipping a switch. The lights on the ceiling of the E.R. lit up, banishing the dark to the corners of the room. "I have just turned all of the lights in the hospital on using the reserve electricity. Don't worry; we have about a week of reserve power. As for the zombie-like things, I locked all the doors on the way in, and I think there aren't any of them left. Although, I'm not all entirely sure. Just pray that you won't encounter one. "

On that happy thought, Tails and I pushed through the double doors, and walked down the hallway to the lobby. Apparently, the lights were still off. I guess that they needed some time before they turned on again.

The only sound that was eminent was the taps of our shoes on the floor. It was like something from a horror movie. My blood pumped faster, and I was suddenly quite scared and jumpy. I half expected something to jump out from an open doorway in front of me and stab me with a knife or something. I must have been a bit too jumpy, because I saw Tails look at me and flash me a toothy grin.

"Sonnnnic…are you _afraid_ of the DAAARK?" He teased.

"What? Me? Don't be dumb!" I joked. Feeling my face warm up, I looked away. A sheepish grin spread itself on my mouth.

Tails chuckled. He always knew how to make me smile. But I knew that Shadow could make me smile even better.

"I'm not being dumb, _you're_ dumb." Tails joked back and gave a playful shove.

"No, _you're_ being dumb!"

"No, _you're _being even dumber! D-uh!"

This friendly fight extended for quite a while as Tails and I walked down the now some-what lit hallway. Tails would say something like, '_you're so dumb; you threw a rock at the ground and missed!'_ Then I would say; _'yeah? Well, you're so dumb; you broke the speed limit and offered to fix it!'_

When we reached the lobby, we sat down- while still laughing- in the soft armchairs. Tails didn't speak much after we calmed down, so this gave me some time to think and become lost in the depths of my own thoughts and emotions.

I remembered the time when we first expressed our feelings for one-another. That was quite possibly the most bizarre day of my life (In a good way). That was the day that I experienced the happiest feelings known to exist. I felt like I was on Cloud 9; as if nothing could ever stop me from being with Shadow. I confessed my feelings towards him, and Shadow's face lit up like a light bulb. Honestly, I thought he was gorgeous. I will never forget the smile he gave me at that exact moment. I will never forget how warm his smile was, how much it showed how happy he has…how sincere and honest his smile was. On top of all that, his ruby-red orbs seemed to make me melt on the spot. I felt like I could drown in those awe-striking eyes forever.

Right there and then, I realized how much I wanted everything to be like the way it used to be when Shadow and I just started to date. Everything was perfect.

I felt myself dosing off again, and I did not dream of suicide dreams. I only dreamt of the boy of my life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wow-ee! I'm honestly, proud of myself! I don't know why, I just am :)

Hope you liked this chapter, because I just might not have writers block for the next chapter!

I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but…ya….JUST REVIEW! (Please *hands you a cookie*)

- Snowy-Boy, out!


	13. Chapter 13

Long update guys…long update :P

There's not much to be said, so…new chapter!

Oh wait…I just thought of something…a possible love triangle between, of course, Sonic, Shadow…and Tails. That might be good for another story. Let me hear what you think about it. But, of course, I would have to make Tails around 18-19 years old at the least or else it would be weird.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My eyes opened. Immediately I knew that I had slept in a terrible position. I did not even move a muscle yet, and I was still staring at the ceiling of the brightly lit lobby. But even so, the muscles in the back of my neck were practically screaming at me for sleeping like that. My spine was slumped in the comfy chair –that was probably _too_ comfy-, and my neck was resting on the top of the backrest. This resulted in my head drooping, with my azure quills lazily weighed down by gravity.

With much difficulty, I raised my head and sat up in a better position in the chair. I turned my head in the direction where I last saw Tails before I dosed off. He was using three chairs, and lying down on all of them to substitute as a bench, or a bed. He was still sleeping.

I turned my head back to face forward again. How long has it been? An hour? Three hours? Five hours? I did not know at all. But what was really pulsing through my thoughts was the current condition of Shadow. Was he ok? Will he survive like he did before? I hope nothing vital was pierced, or at the very worst; permanently damaged.

Careful not to wake up the sleeping kitsune, I slowly brought myself up upon the soles of my feet. Stretching out my aching muscles, I started to make my way to the hallway. My feet semi-walked, semi-shuffled. A groan made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to see Tails was sitting up and blinking his eyes to adjust to the light of the lobby.

"Sonic?" He mumbled sleepily. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Shadow. You can stay here if you want, I won't be gone for long."

"What? No! Im not staying here! I'm coming with you!" Tails snapped into full awareness.

The two-tailed fox sprang up from his seat and practically leaped towards me. With Tails behind me, I resumed walking, and turned a corner that lead towards the hallway down the E.R. We approached the double doors, and slowly pushed them open. A smiling doctor was there to greet us.

"Great timing, guys!" He exclaimed, beaming. "The operation has been a complete success! You're friend here will definitely live, and will be back on his feet in maybe even five minutes!"

You have no idea how glad I was to hear this. "Really? Wait…Shadow will be fully recovered in just _five minutes_?"

A sarcastic cough from the other side of the room answered me. I turned towards the noise to see Shadow sitting up in a small recovery bed, all while looking perfectly healthy.

"Well, duh. Of course I'm going to be alright. I always am." Shadow snickered.

The doctor was the next to speak. "Yes, yes. It seems that the Deoxyribonucleic Acid Shadow was created with- presumably Black Doom's -, gives him the power to regenerate muscle, bone, and organ cells about eighty-six times faster than the average human being."

"…what?" I babbled.

"Shadow basically heals a lot faster than anyone else." Tails chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

I let the information sink in for a little while. I never knew that Shadow could heal that fast! Well, he did seem almost perfectly fine right after the first time he took a knife to the body. He's really lucky that he survived both of the wounds. Let's just hope that he continues to be lucky.

"Alright then! The nurses and I have to clean the surgery tools now." The doctor beckoned the nurses to come with him, as he rolled a trolley out the double doors. Just as he was almost out the door, he poked his head back in. "Oh, and by the way, I took some soil samples from the ground outside, and the samples show that the toxins which were released by that weird guy in that huge ship; are releasing radioactive waves that will make the whole planet poisonous in exactly ten days. Have fun!" That being said, the doctor walked down the hallway with the nurses to the sterilizing room.

"_WHAT?_ Ten days?" I panicked.

Tails groaned. "Sonic, even though this situation is completely off the charts…Sonic, are you listening? …_SONIC! CALM DOWN!"_

I immediately stopped running around in circles while screaming my head off.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked Shadow as soon as I calmed down.

"Honestly, I feel great. But how about you? You stayed in the lobby for I think about five or six hours."

"Don't worry about me. But as soon as we get out of here, I'm going to find that shadowy creep who started this whole mess, and I'm gonna kick him to the ground, grab his face, rip out his eyes, and shove his skull so far down his neck, it'll pop out of-…oh…whoops. Got a little carried away there."

I think the mood of this place right now just got a whole lot darker. (_Is this even _**ok**_ for a teen rated story? Hmm, possibly)_

"Meh, don't worry about it." Shadow said. I could swear he was picturing the thought of me doing just that to that weird treacherous guy.

"Good…but hey, Shadow, Tails…uh there is actually something that has been happening, and I don't really know what to do about it."

Tails walked over to stand beside Shadow and looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

I gulped. "Uh, well you see…I uh…sort of have been…_experiencing_ these flashbacks…I think."

Shadow looked worried. Tails looked like he was thinking. "Tell me more." Tails encouraged.

Mustering up some courage, I continued to explain these weird events. "Well, a couple of days ago, it all started. Without any warning, I would fall into this…trance, and I would see weird things that I don't understand. For example, I uh…I once saw this extremely bright light…and a voice was calling out to me, I think. I didn't recognize the voice, but the light got brighter, and soon the voice started yelling…in pain, and suddenly, everything went black. That was when it ended and I snapped back to the real world."

Neither of them replied. They both seemed to be puzzled, surprised, and deep at thought.

Until Shadow spoke.

"Well, I think I know what to do. I know a witch doctor who specializes in the extreme like you just described. He lives on the far east side of Mobius. He'll know what to do."

Tails stepped in on the conversation. "I agree with Shadow. Before you even think of 'deforming' the guy who started the possible apocalypse, we're going to go see that witch doctor."

Well that stinks. I was getting all hyped up on revenge, but then _BAM!_ I have to go see this crazy dude who just might know what the heck is happening to me. I don't mean to be disrespectful, I'm just a little ticked off. I mean, Shadow says that this guy lives on the east side of Mobius, so that means we're going to have to go all the way over there, just to- oh krap.

"Wait…Shadow, did you say that this guy lives on the east side of Mobius?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Very good! You're correct!" Shadow sarcastically answered.

My heart skipped a beat. _Shit._ The blood drained from my cheeks and I looked down at my feet.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails questioned, clearly taking note of my now pale face.

I looked up at him. "Tails, we're on the _very west_ side of Mobius. How will we get there, have a check-up with the witch doctor, track down the most evil guy in history, and stop the world from being a radioactive wasteland _in only ten days?"_

Tails looked bored. "I dunno. You tell me."

"But you're the smartest kid I know!"

"Hmm, in that case, I'll figure something out."

I heard Shadow let out a sigh. "Seriously guys, are we going to just stand here burning time, or are we going to see this witch doctor guy? We can just use the ambulance to get us all there."

I looked at the annoyed Shadow. "Thank you Shadow, but you can walk, right?"

Shadow gave me a chuckle. He sprang up from his sitting position, jumped down to the floor, grabbed the bed that he was sitting on, heaved it up high above his head, and threw it just above Tails and I, all the way across the room. It landed with a ear splitting crash, a shatter, and a little bit of a bang.

"Holy krap!" Tails yelled. He turned to look at the resting place of the destroyed bed. It looked like it needed a tombstone on it saying, 'R.I.P., Bed.'

"Well, let's get going then!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're coming with you guys!" The voice of the doctor sounded.

I faced the double doors of the room to find the doctor and the nurses back from cleaning the tools. It seems that they have heard the last part of our conversation.

"Oh, and…how the _hell_ did that thing get all the way over there?" The doctor pointed at the pile of rubble and the bed.

"Shadow threw it." I replied shortly.

"Ah. That's why. By the way, my name is Simon."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to call you doctor." Shadow said with not much interest.

As Tails and I made our way out of the E.R. towards the main entrance of the hospital, Shadow, Simon, and the nurses all followed behind us. When we exited the hospital and climbed into the idle ambulance, I began to ponder whether seeing this witch doctor was a good idea or not. Would it take to much time? Will we still be able to stop this madness? Was this witch doctor that Shadow claimed he knew even real? Would he be able to help me?

My thoughts were cut off to the sound of the engine roaring to life, and the heavy machine gun on the roof clanking and firing bullets.

Will everything turn back to normal again?

I'll have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14

Not much reviews, huh? Sorry for the long update yet again, I had zero access to a computer.

I was listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin while writing this :)

**,,,,,!READ!,,,,,**

**Oh, and I use the words 'Former, and Latter' in this Chapter. Latter refers to the person mentioned most recently, while Former refers to the person mentioned before the Latter. Those two words were used in stories made, like, 100 years ago, so…it's kind of neat.**

As always, enjoy with great satisfaction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The ambulance trekked down the dusty, abandoned highway. After a long day of nonstop driving, we arrived at central Mobius. We were halfway there to the far eastern side. How much longer was it going to take? I did not know. But judging on how long it took us too get halfway, I estimated that it would take at least another day of nonstop driving to get there.

Dirt kicked up behind us as we sped forward. We only had nine days left –or so Simon said- until radiation waves would bake Earth like a cookie in an oven. I could see tall business towers slowly gliding past us through a small window across from me. Usually, this place would be packed with civilization. But now the place was empty. The only movement was the wind tumbling some litter.

Hours past, and we soon had to stop somewhere for something to eat. I was extremely fortunate to find a twenty dollar bill in my pocket. It wasn't much, but it was money that could buy us a very small amount of food.

Simon expertly parked the vehicle in the parking lot of a grocery store. Careful to not make much noise, we all got out of the ambulance and dashed inside the store. The first thing that greeted us was the cold, bitter sense that we were the only people there.

"Well, since everybody is gone…" I started. "We could just loot the place. The electricity is still on here, so the chilled stuff won't be spoiled."

Simon gave me a look that said, _Yeah…but I'm used to following the law._

We all cautiously split up and roamed around the store. I silently made my way to the fruit section of the store. Once I got there, I slowly peered down the isle; half expected one of those creatures crawling on the ground there. After realizing that there was nothing there, I walked down the isle and began to raid the fruit stands of anything we might need.

After grabbing about seven grocery bags filled with apples, oranges, pears, and other fruits, I carried the bags back to the entrance of the store. Since no one else was finished their raid besides me yet, I set the bags down and crossed my arms over my chest. I figured that it won't be long until the rest of the group arrives at out rendezvous point, so I didn't bother to look for them.

A sudden wave of paranoia flooded my senses. Feeling fearful, I wished that I had a gun strapped to my waist. Just in case.

Ebony and crimson streaks of someone I knew all too well emerged from the canned food section of the store. Knowing that no one was around, I ran up to him and flung my arms around him. A deep laugh filled my ears, telling me that he enjoyed my actions. Warm hands found their designated place upon my back, and I breathed in the relaxing fragrance that he rarely wore.

"So, we're finally alone?" Shadow whispered to me.

"I believe so, but not for long." I whispered to the former.

My fingers weaved themselves throughout my partner's long points in his quills. I felt like I could stay there forever. But the ruffling sound of a grocery bag and the sound of foot steps forced me to quickly break apart from him. I could sense the sadness in Shadow, and much to his delight, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to face the one who was approaching us.

I saw a yellow furred fox walking casually towards us, carrying about five bags filled with food in his arms. I did not see any expression on his face that displayed surprise, so I knew that he did not see us.

"Are you guys ready?" The fox asked us.

"Yep, we're both ready to go." I answered. "Where are the others?"

"Right here." A voice responded to me. Out emerged Simon and the nurses from the corner of the meat section.

"Then lets all go." I ordered.

The ambulance sped down the dusty road to out destination. We had stopped at a hotel that was actually still in business. After a long night, and a cold breakfast, we set out on the road and here we are now.

After a long session of dozing off and resting against the vibrating walls of the vehicle, I woke just in time to see the green sign with the words that said, 'Now the leaving, Central Mobius. Eastern Mobius – 14 hours'.

Great. Just 14 more hours of driving then we can finally see this magic guy. Then I can finish what that treacherous guy started.

My thoughts were cut short when a piercing sensation stabbed it's way through my head. I opened my mouth to scream in agony, but nothing came out. My vision went black, and my mind was spinning.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the exterior of a what seemed to be the massive cockpit of a high-tech aircraft. Vast panes of glass surrounded the interior, all the way up to the center of the area. The center was crammed with holographic monitors, and complicated machinery. Standing before the controls of the aircraft, was the same shady figure that started the chain of mutations. He was dressed in a cloak as sinister as midnight, with the collar folded up so I could only see half of his chalky white head. He seemed to know that I was there, even though he was looking out the windows of the cockpit. The very sight of him forced uncontrollable shivers to crawl down my spine.

"Now that I've got you, my job is much easier. I won't have to hunt down your little friends, because they will come right to me…if they ever want to rescue you." His high and cold voice sounded like claws on a chalkboard.

It was just after he said that, I realized that I was standing in the confinement of a cage. But this was no ordinary metal cage. No, this one had a metal top and bottom, but the bars were made entirely of a glowing light that looked like it could vaporize anything. I could even feel the radiant heat that emanated off of it.

"You're sick, why would you ever want to do something like this? Who are you?" I spat at him.

The being turned around to face me. "You should learn some respect, mere mortal. For I, am the one and only Naska."

I chuckled. "Hah! What kind of a name is Naska?"

"Watch it, boy. I could kill you in a nanosecond if I wish."

"But then if I'm dead, how will you lure the rest of my group here?" I congratulated myself for my cheeky remark.

Naska stayed silent for a short moment. His blood red eyes stared at me, as if attempting to incinerate me. "You have some guts, boy." Naska broke the silence and stepped towards me. "My true name is Nuclear Astrophysical Studies prototype K-A, or, Naska for short."

I gasped. Prototype? Is he a robot? As Naska stepped closer to me, I could see that he really did look like a regular human, but his glowing red eyes seemed to revolve and re-focus. Naska's glowing sinister eyes were bordered with small metal plates and gears; the eyes of a machine.

"Hmm, I can tell that you really did not ever expect me to not be an actual human." Naska smirked. "I think that you are going to grow to like me, Sonic. Whether you like it or not, I can sense it." With one swish of his cloak, Naska vanished and my vision went black again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

This time, I was head-banging to Iron Maiden :) Yes that's right, I'm a metal head! But I'm not all long hair, busted amplifiers, and smashed guitars.

But seriously, you know that Naska guy I introduced last chapter? Well I created him while listening to _Wasted Years _by Iron Maiden. I think it really suites him. You should listen to that song while thinking about Naska.

Lets get real, Iron Maiden's album Somewhere in Time is just…I mean, it's _my_ god. It's just so amazing!

Enjoy! \m/

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A sharp slap across my cheek snapped me back to the real world. I opened my eyes to see Simon, Shadow, Tails, and the nurses all crowding around me in worry.

"Why did you _do_ that?" Simon yelled at Shadow.

"He was clearly being hysterical, so I think that it was completely necessary." He replied with a huff.

I could tell that the vehicle was pulled over to the side of the road. What made them check on me? Was I screaming? Yelling? Or was I thrashing around?

"Anyways, I stopped the ambulance, then Tails and I went to check on you." Simon turned towards me.

"Was I making so much noise that you could here me?" I questioned.

"Mh-hm, you were screaming."

So I _was_ screaming. But I did not feel scared at all in my vision, I actually felt quite calm. I suddenly felt a little scared. What caused me to scream? Oh god, this is so weird.

"Sonic? Did you, perhaps, _see_ anything?" The yellow fox asked quietly.

I looked up at him. "Yes…I uh, I did."

"Oh? What did you see?" Simon enquired.

"You see," I started. "I opened my eyes to find myself in this massive high-tech controls room of this aircraft. I couldn't move, because I was trapped in this cage that had these…lasers for bars."

"Lasers for bars? Damn. I remember being in one of those in GUN. It was not fun." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, it kind of did suck. But anyways, I saw this guy standing in an extremely formal way in front of the controls, and I'm positive that he was the guy who released those purple toxins that started this crap. He was wearing this really sinister looking midnight black cloak, and his head was bald, with pale skin." I continued.

"Do you know what he did?" Tails said.

"Well, he was the one who started talking. He didn't even take his eyes off of what he was looking at through those massive window panes. He said, 'now that I've got you, my job is much easier' or something like that. He said that he would use me as bait to lure you guys to him."

"Man. What a buzz-kill." Joked one of the nurses.

"He then turned to me." I said after I was finished chuckling. "I demanded to know who he was, and why he was doing this." I said. "He never told me why he was doing what he was_, _but he told me that his name was Naska."

"Naska? What an odd name." Tails observed.

"I know right? But 'Naska' actually stands for, Nuclear Astrophysical Studies prototype K-A." I looked over to Tails, and wondered if he knew what that meant. As usual, he did.

"Astrophysical Studies?" Tails looked up to the roof of the vehicle. "That means the studies of the stars. What would Naska have to do with the stars? Also; prototype K-A, does that mean he's some sort of machine?"

"An extremely amazing and complex machine? Yes he is. He looks, walks, talks, and acts like any natural human! The only thing that gives away who he is are his eyes, and his name. I looked closely enough, and I saw that each of his eyes did not have that white part surrounding his glowing red pupils. Instead, I saw that there were extremely tiny gears and plates of metal all re-adjusting and revolving around his pupils."

"Wow. Naska sure sounds like a badass." Shadow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but is this guy even real? I mean, it's not like we have any proof that he is." Simon inquired.

Simon is right. Was what I saw even real? I could swear Naska was the guy on the giant holographic monitor. I thought it was real, but that could be jeopardized.

"Whatever, we'll see. Now can we go? I don't really want to waste anymore time." I pleaded.

The nurses strapped themselves into their seats, while Shadow sat down into the seat beside me. Simon clambered into the front of the ambulance and took the wheel, and Tails manned his post with his machine gun on the roof.

The ambulance recovered to the face of the highway, and my weight was thrown back as the vehicle shot forward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Very short Chapter, but I wanted to end it here then make a new chapter when they meet the witch doctor.

Is Naska real? Will the crew be too late and the Earth will suffer from radiation? WILL THE OTHER CHARACTERS FROM S.T.H. GET ANYMORE ACTION IN THIS STORY? You don't know, but I know! In fact, I know the entire plot of this story! Heh-heh :D

Planning to update very soon!

I'm not begging for reviews, but…y'know…anytime now.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey I'm back! Wow, a 4k+ words chapter! That took a while…

THERE IS _A LOT_ OF STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN THIS!

For those who reviewed, thank you for doing so! Well, this is the chapter that introduces the witch doctor. Enjoy!

WRITING KEEPS ME SANE! :D

"""**!WARNING!"""**

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY DARK STUFF, DEATH, AND BLOOD. IF YOU CANNOT TOLERATE WHAT I JUST LISTED, PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER WHILE HOLDING ONTO A TEDDY-BEAR.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

Beneath all that scary krap, there is a bit of romance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

~_**Author's Note~**_

_ I have recently put together and edited a book-cover for this story! I have published it as the main picture, and I wanted to see what you guys think of it. Please PM me, or review! Thank you very much everyone, I hope to hear your feedback!_

_ Oh, and I have decided to extend this chapter to make it one GIANT chapter!_

_ -The Snow-White Kitsune_

_**End of Author's Note~**_

Another day of driving. That means there is only 8 more days until the possible END. If we have to do anymore driving, I'm going to go crazy.

"We're just entering Eastern Mobius, guys!" I heard Simon call from the driver's seat.

"Oh, thank god!" I cry out. "Any longer, and I would have run there myself and left you all behind!" I folded my arms across my chest and leaned further back into my seat. I tugged at my seatbelt, and re-adjusted it. This has been one hell of a long drive.

"Shadow, do you by any chance happen to know exactly _where_ this guy is?" I asked him, prodding him in the side with my elbow.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think the guy lives in the swamp by the Memorial Bridge."

"You're sure?"

"Nope."

I sighed. Getting here was one thing, but finding the doctor would be a whole new story if Shadow did not cooperate. If he was correct though, the Memorial Bridge connects Eastern Mobius, and a neighbouring town called Asdira. I remember crossing it once, and it stretched far across a huge flowing river. The river's name was The River of Stars, for at night time, you could see a vast sea of stars in the reflection of the river. The beautiful river would flow underneath the giant stone bridge, and it would end at a dark swamp to the right side of the bridge.

That swamp was named The Swamp of Mysteries. Rumour has it that those who dared to enter the murky waters of the swamp, either died trying, or lost their sanity along the way.

Shadow claims that the witch doctor lives in that swamp. How original.

The ambulance turned a sharp corner behind one of the massive skyscrapers of Eastern Mobius. The bright setting sun peered through the windows of the vehicle, and I shielded my eyes from the beams of light.

After I re-adjusted to the light, I lowered my arm from my eyes and looked out the windows. What I saw was the brilliant setting sun over towering, well-vegetated mountains. The final rays of sunlight shone down upon a great, long and winding river that passed underneath a massive stone bridge.

We made it.

"Guys! We're here! That's the River of Stars. They say it leads to the Swamp of Mysteries. Shadow said the witch doctor lives in that very swamp!" I exclaimed.

"Well he'd better be right!" I heard Tails call to us through the roof of the vehicle.

The tires of the vehicle approached the immense stone bridge. The rapid vibrations of the ambulance quickly intensified as the tires switched from asphalt to cracked stone. I peered out of the window to get a better look of the river. It was even better up close. I could already see the early stars twinkling in partner with the dying sun.

I turned away from the window and looked at Shadow. The nurses were all sleeping, Simon was in the front of the vehicle, and Tails was on the roof still. So right now, no one could see us.

My hand traced over my lap and connected with his. Our fingers entwined together like they were made for each other. I gave him a warm smile that was returned with such happiness. I tilted my head to the side and leaned forward. We both knew what was happening.

The soft brush of moist lips touched mine for a fraction of a second. We moved into each other and our bodies fit perfectly. I felt the spine-shivering sensation of his lips again, only this time we did not move away. I closed my eyes and leaned in more.

It was magical. The press of our mouths against each other was indescribable. I don't think that anyone I've ever met before has made me this happy. Our lips danced with each other, and I could imagine them gliding elegantly across a glossy wooden dance floor, with soft music in the background. He parted his lips, but only a little bit, and we moved against each other in mesmerizing unison.

I felt like I could stay there forever. But the vehicle will stop soon, and we will have to search for the swamp. When we departed each other's lips and we stared into each other's eyes with emotions so heart-warming, I knew that someday I will stay like that with him forever. I won't care about the people who would throw drinks at us in a café. I won't care if our parents and friends shunned us. Heck, I wouldn't even care if my reputation went downhill.

For this is who we are, and as long as I'm with him, no one will break me. The skies themselves will not even be our limits. For he was, and always will be my first kiss, and love.

"I love you, Shadow." I whispered to him.

Shadow's eyes seemed to glow. "I love you too, Sonic."

We leaned together for one last kiss before the nurses wake up. This passionate kiss set off fireworks in our minds, and almost lasted for all of eternity.

,,,,,

The ambulance pulled to a halt as we reached the other end of the bridge. I heard the sound of the driver's door open and slam shut as Simon climbed out. The sound of footsteps on sand trailed down the side of the vehicle and towards the back. The doors on the back of the ambulance opened and a sudden flash of light entered the vehicle. Once I adjusted to the light, a smiling Simon greeted us. We all flung off our seatbelts and jumped out the back onto the sandy ground.

"Heads up!" I heard Tails call, and I looked towards the voice. Tails leaped off the roof of the ambulance and landed professionally on the ground beside me.

"Nice dismount." I complimented.

"Thanks!"

The bridge of stone towered over us even though we were on the other side of it. I could see the river glistening beneath it.

"Well, I've once heard that the Swamp of Mysteries is connected to this river, so why don't we follow it?" I said to the others. No one argued, and we began to trek down beside the beautiful river.

As time passed, the thick, lively, green canopy of vegetation slowly transformed into lesser fields of greens. Soon, we were walking beside the river in a murky, sinisterly dead forest. The sun had gone down a while ago, and the shining full moon floated above us. Twisted branches of dead trees reached out to us as we continued our journey. The call of a crow pierced into my ears, and I could have sworn that I jumped at least five feet. So much for being brave.

We walked. For hours. It even seemed like an eternity. I think it was at least midnight already, for the moon was at it's highest point behind the faded grey clouds. That would mean we have only 7 more days. _Wow, midnight. I can't believe how long this walk is. If Shadow was wrong, I'm going to kill him._

I noticed that the river was loosing it's iridescent beauty as the time passed. The stars in it's reflection were no longer twinkling with light, they were now shimmering with a dull coldness. The water itself gradually became murky with dirt and dead plants.

I swiped at an appendage of a plant that was blocking my way, and I could not believe what I saw before me. The darkening river had turned to such great darkness, it almost blocked out the reflection of even the moon. In fact, there was no river anymore, for it trickled down a small cliff of mossy rocks into a grand body of a swamp. There were no plants in the water, or bugs to break it's surface, but it was surrounded by a awning of dead trees. The moon towered over the swamp at it's dead center, and it's light highlighted the shadows of the mysterious scene.

"The Swamp of Mysteries." I whispered to the others with a gasp.

I could hear the murmurs and gasps of the rest of the group as we stepped out into the clearing before the luminous swamp. I approached the swamp and knelt down towards it curiously. I spotted out a small fish resting at the rocky bottom of the water. There was something about that fish that I couldn't put my finger on. It was…hypnotizing. I leaned closer towards the water to inspect this animal from a better view.

In a flash, I saw the fish reveal a pair of gleaming golden eyes and massive sharp, crooked fangs, as it rocketed up to the surface. I screamed in shock, the very eyes of the fish seemed to make me loose my mind. I couldn't remember what my name was, what the date was, I couldn't even remember what two plus two was! But as soon as it was about to jump out through the water at me, as gust of chilly wind came our way, and the fish materialized into dust. The top of it's skull blew off with the wind, followed by the rest of it's body.

Even though the creature was gone, I could still see those mind-destroying eyes and jagged teeth. I then imagined those fangs of the creature form a sinister smile, as it vanished with the wind.

"What? What's going on?" I heard the strong and startled voice of Shadow. A firm pair of hands clutched onto my shoulders and pulled me away from the swamp.

"T-the fish! It was…was just _there!_ I saw it! Then it just _vanished!_' I sputtered.

"Fish? What fish? I didn't see any. Plus, it would be impossible for _anything_ to live in a dirty swamp like this." Tails advanced towards the body of water.

"It's true! There was one right there," I pointed at the spot where I saw the creature. "It looked as if it was just sleeping on the floor of the swamp, but then it just _jumped_ at me, and I saw it's giant teeth and…oh god the golden eyes. Just by looking at the fish made me feel like I was in a trance!"

"Uh, Shadow? Tails? Can I…_talk_ to you for a second?" I barely heard Simon's whisper.

The two followed Simon as he walked out of ear-shot from me. What did Simon need to talk to them about? Was it about me? Was it about what I saw? Am I hallucinating?

So many questions, and not enough damn answers.

I just sat there on the damp ground beside the swamp feeling strangely useless. I haven't really done much this whole time except ask questions, and worry the others. I didn't really fight any of those mutations, I didn't encourage and lead the group like Tails did. I think it's time I've started making use of myself. Maybe its time t-

"Whoa! Guys, look over there!" Tails shouted.

I stood up and traced the direction in which everyone was looking. I ended up looking straight at the trees that reached to the sky on the opposite side of the swamp.

"There is just trees there, Tails." I blinked.

"No, don't look _at_ the trees, look _through_ them!" Tails explained.

Re-focusing my sight, I strained to see what was between the trees. I saw a small, yet bright light flickering far behind the trees. Wait…the light was flickering. Was that…?

"Is that…fire?" I replied.

"Yes! But don't worry, it doesn't look like it's a wild forest fire. It actually looks like the light of the fire is coming through an opening…some kind of window…of a tree house? Wait, a tree house! That's it! That must be where the witch doctor lives!" Tails practically jumped with the joy of accomplishment.

I was marvelled at the young fox's ability of sight.

"Yep, that's it alright. But how are we going to cross the swamp? There is no way around it." Shadow huffed. "Why don't we cross the swamp? It can't be that deep."

I gasped. "SWIM? IN THE SWAMP OF MYSTERIES? Nuh-uh, count me out! Those who dare cross that swamp never return!"

Simon examined the swamp. "Why not? I can even see the bottom of the swamp, so it's not deep at all."

"B-but you know I hate _water_…" My eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates, and I was trembling all over.

Simon heaved a great sigh, and shook his head at me. "The sooner we get across, the faster we can stop…uh, that _Naska_ guy. If he's real." He turned to the others. "So, who will have claim the title of going first?"

No one answered. For a single moment, an eerie silence rang out amongst us, and all you could here was the night's cool wind whistling through the trees. Until someone spoke.

"I'll do it." Shadow broke the silence. He made his way down towards the swamp, and removed his socks and shoes. Shadow extended an exploratory bare foot on to the surface of the swamp, and gingerly stepped into the water. "It's not very cold, and my guess is that it would be around waist-deep."

Without argue, Tails, Simon, and the nurses took of their shoes, and followed Shadow as he began to progress deeper into the swamp.

"B-But…" The words died in my mouth. I knew I was going to have to cross this thing anyways. So I took off my own beloved shoes, and carried them in my hands as I approached the Swamp of Mysteries. The tip of my toes found the bottom of the shallowest fraction of the swamp. I recoiled with a shiver that slowly crawled it's way up my spine.

"Come on, Sonic. I know you hate water, but we need to go." Simon called to me.

"I'm trying…!" I hastily countered. It completely dumbfounded me the way that the others were easily wading waist-deep in this kind of a swamp. Didn't they know the rumours? Surely Shadow does…but if so, he surely isn't showing any sign of it.

I was now ankle-deep in the 'water'. Honestly, it didn't feel so bad. Maybe I am only afraid of water because I almost drowned. I mean, it can't _hurt_ me, right? So why don't I give it a shot. If I do, I may be able to over-come my fear of water. With a small bud of confidence threatening to bloom in my heart, I emerged further and further into the swamp. Step by step, I placed one foot over the other as they settled onto the rocky bed. Before long, I was right behind Simon.

My self-belief flowed through my veins. I've never felt so dominant over water. Why was I ever scared of it in the first place? Look, I'm almost half way across already. The first thing I'm going to do when this is all over, is take swimming lessons. I could even-

_Something brushed my leg._

I stopped. "Simon? Was that you who brushed my leg?" My paranoid mind started to jump to conclusions that we were _not_ the only ones in the swamp.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "No. Did your leg come into contact with a plant in the water?"

_I'm as sure as hell that it was not a plant. _"I-It was no plant…" I stuttered. That small bud of confidence inside of me was beginning to die in a fiery inferno, and become nothing but cold, cold ashes. For what brushed my leg did not exert the essence of a mere plant. Instead, It felt clammy…lifeless, yet still living. What _was_ it?

A scream spilt through my ears and I immediately recognized the voice of one of the nurses. All of our eyes snapped towards her direction with wild expressions of shock and alarm. She had stopped and she was frantically yanking her leg in the opposite direction of something that seemed to trap her foot.

"Miranda!" Simon forced his way through the water towards her.

"H-_Help_! Something's got my leg!" Miranda wailed. "A _hand_ has my leg!"

My entire body filled with fear as I tried to reach Miranda and help her from whatever had ambushed her. The water was thick, and my legs immediately screamed for relief as they worked against the drag. Everyone was splashing about now, panicking and screaming.

Simon got to her first. He reached out with his arm and yelled for her to take his hand. I was about two feet away from Miranda when she casted out her own hand and entwined with Simon's. Teeth gritted, Simon pulled in an attempt to free her of her capturer. But when a desperate cry escaped from Miranda's mouth, I knew that pulling her would not help.

I decided to fight at the source. Savouring the air in my lungs, I plunged underneath the murky depths of the swamp. Only daring to open my eyes in tiny slits, I traced the form of Miranda's leg to the floor of the swamp. Right there, was a pale, bony hand sprouting from the rocks and clutching onto her leg. Her terrified cries for help were muffled by the thick layer of water surrounding me. I clawed at the hand, challenging it in a game of stamina. I soon felt the dying urge to inhale oxygen and feed my hungry lungs. My feet found it's balance on the floor of the swamp, and I lurched upwards towards the surface.

As I gulped down more air, Tails, Shadow, Simon, and the rest of the nurses where all trying to help Miranda. I dived underneath the water once again, and faced my foe. I grabbed the hand, and for some reason; tried to strangle it. By some sheer luck, I felt the hand loosen it's grip on Miranda's leg. In a triumph, I watched the hand let go of Miranda and shrivel back into the rocks.

I resurfaced. I could see that everyone was extremely frightened by what just happened. But Miranda looked as if she would have a heart attack at even the smallest sounds.

"Everyone, get out of the swamp!" Shadow ordered us. "Get to the other side!"

Bullets of swamp water cascaded around us as we all splashed and tried to run against the water to the other side. To us, the land meant life, and the swamp meant death. An extraordinary crumbling and tearing sound cannoned amongst us. Looking behind me, I could see more and more skeletal hands ripping through the rocks on the bottom of the swamp. The hands reached out with their bony fingers as their arms followed them. Only seconds later I saw the pale and smooth surface of a skull emerge from the water.

"Uh, guys?" I called to them. My voice shivered and crackled with dread.

They all turned towards me and saw what I had stopped them for. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the wide and frightened eyes of Tails, and the paralyzed figure of Simon. More and more skulls and limbs arose from the water, with the liquid pouring out of their eye sockets.

"Run! –I mean swim! –I mean go! Go! Go!" I screamed.

Nothing was more exhausting than running away from something that probably wanted to kill you. What made it more exhausting was the fact that you were running waist-deep in thick swamp water.

I felt as if I would pass out any second now. _This_ was _Hell_. But I knew that I could not stop now. I looked behind me to see the distance between us and the skeletons. The good news is that I was getting away all while getting closer to the other edge of the swamp. The bad news is that a different nurse this time, was falling behind. She was drenched from top to bottom as she worked to keep up with us.

"Come on! You can do it!" I called to her. "Simon! She's falling behind!"

Simon looked behind him. "Shit! Haley! Come on! Grab my hand!"

Haley looked up at Simon and charged against the water, trying to catch up with him and take his hand for aid. She was almost there, except the skeletons were gaining on her. There was about a 1.5 meter distance between the two, and Haley raised her hand. I silently willed for her to make it, but the most horrifying thing happened.

Haley _tripped_.

I heard her scream as she fell into the water. My blood turned to ice, and I knew that she would not pull through. As much as I would never forgive myself for doing so, we had to keep going.

"_Haley!"_ Simon cried. Tears tumbled down his red face.

All the words that I could have ever said died in my throat as I stayed there, rooted in fear to the spot. I could only watch as my entire body violently shook and trembled. We were so close to the other side of the swamp, yet I knew that one of us would die. _This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real!_ But I knew all to well that it was.

Simon lunged towards here despite the fact that the skeletons were tremendously close.

"_No!"_ Haley screamed. "Stay the hell away!_ Save yourself!_"

Simon did not listen. He tried to reach out towards her, but the skeletons grabbed her first. Jumping to my senses, I seized Simon by the arm and dragged him away from Haley and the skeletons. Screaming and kicking, Simon tried to forced his way out of my hands. The tears streamed down my eyes as I remorsefully pulled Simon along towards land. The light from the window of the tree house close ahead flickered upon the dirt as I stepped on it and out of the water.

Screams rang out through the trees and I could only cry as I saw the skeletons sink their dull teeth into Haley's shoulder and drag her beneath the swamp's surface.

I collapsed onto my hands and knees and squeezed my eyes shut. The dirt under me dampened from the steady flow of liquid grief from my eyes. I could hear the others crawl onto the land. Whimpers and cries called out to the darkness. The wretched sound of vomiting mixed filled my ears. Simon was having a seizure. Not a joking one, a serious, medical matter break down. He murmured and screamed Haley's name as he flailed and pounded the dirt with white fists.

It was too much. Just too much. I lost my consciousness and blacked out.

,,,,,

The crackling and popping of a fire…the flickering light dancing across my eyelids…

I opened my eyes to see a roof of wooden planks and logs. It was still dark, and a loud pattering noise told me that it was raining. A crash; thunder and lightning. I sat up and realized that I was on a blanket, with a small cushion for a pillow. I scanned the room. The entire shelter was built out of wood, the only exception was a small stone fireplace. I could see the sleeping forms of Shadow, Tails, Simon, and the five nurses around me. Wait…oh god…_four_ nurses.

The dreadful memories…the helpless feelings and emotions of that time flowed back to me. I know that I have to stay strong, but how can you? How can you stay strong in a situation like this?

A small movement from a single corner of darkness caught my attention. A figure stepped out from behind the shadows and confronted me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, not sure whether to take the newcomer as a friend or enemy. "Why am I here? What is this place?" Even though my voice was quiet, the others moaned and woke up from their slumber. They all looked equally confused and scared.

The figure turned out to be a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-70's with long and curling white hair, wrinkled skin, and age spots.

"My name is Ordanah. I found you and your friends down by the Swamp of Mysteries. You were all unconscious." She explained in a voice that was surprisingly smooth with an Italian accent. "So tell me, why did you come here? Why did you dare to cross the Swamp of Mysteries. The dark souls have not been fed for three hundred thousand years."

It was Shadow who got up and replied. "Ordanah. Forgive us for crossing the swamp, but we had no choice." Shadow stood beside me.

Even with her small height, Ordanah seemed to stare down Shadow. "And you are?"

"My name is Shadow. This is Sonic, Tails, Simon, Miranda, Jenny, Tanya, and Allison. We need you to help him." Shadow gestured to me.

Everyone was fully awake now, and was either standing or sitting on the wooden floor of the small room.

Ordanah turned to me. "I sense that something is troubling you…Sonic. Tell me, what is it that you want me to help you with?"

I gulped. I felt ever pair of eyes in the room burning into my sapphire quills. "Erm, well you see, I have been having these…_visions_ that come to me in a dream. But most of the time, I have experienced these when I'm not sleeping. Some of them happen without warning, and a pain strike my head."

There was an uncomfortable silence when Ordanah did not reply. It must have been about five minutes before she did say anything at all.

"Is that all that you have been feeling or seeing?" Ordanah questioned.

"Yes."

Ordanah did not speak for a long while again. The only sound that I heard was the pounding of the rain, and the snapping of the fire.

"Oh my." She gasped and stared at the floor.

"What? What is it? Do you know what is happening to Sonic?" Shadow asked. Anxiousness filled his voice.

But Ordanah only whispered to herself. "Oh my. Those with such a great power have never been known to exist since the beginning of time itself. Yes…such _great_ power…they all perished."

"Excuse me? Did you say that I am going to perish?" I said.

Ordanah looked up to me. I could see nothing in her dark sunken eyes. There was no expression on her face except for the one of pure shock and disbelief.

"Well?" Shadow impatiently asked again. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot repeatedly on the wooden floor.

"Sonic has the ability to see the future."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Holy _SHIT!_

Did I just write that? Did I just _FUCKING_ write that?

**I have NO IDEA HOW I JUST WROTE A 4688 WORD CHAPTER!**

**Well, I did take a long time to update, but I wrote a huge ass chapter! So I guess we're all even then.**

''''_**NOTE''''**_

**The best thing you could do (besides review) is spread the word of my story.**

I hope you all love the story so far! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter! I may not update often as too my limited access to a computer.

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Can we try to reach at least 40 reviews? :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My heart skipped a beat. A few quizzical eyebrows were raised in a debate whether to believe Ordanah's statement or not. "Is this true?" I asked.

"I am skeptical myself, yet I am certain that you're reactions and visions are not betraying your power." Ordanah croaked.

I blinked and took in the sudden realization of my exotic ability. It all added up. The scattered pieces of questions in my mind were finally forming together to solve the puzzle. But there was still something on my mind..."Wait. You still haven't answered my question. Why did all the 'others' with this power perish? That is what you said. Will I perish?"

Ordanah stayed silent once more. I grew restless as I was forced to wait for an answer.

"Those with such a ground-breaking power as yours were all killed. Long before even the hills were born, the 'see-ers' would use their powers for the good and benefit of all."

"So why were they killed?" Tails pursued.

"One day, a single see-er was tired of people pestering him to see their future and help them. He decided to use his powers for only his advantage, and to portray aggression and tyranny amongst the others."

I looked at Shadow. We both had the same interested and anxious expressions.

"What happened to him? Surely after a while, everyone would despise him." I pondered.

"Indeed they did, Sonic. They formed an alliance to take the see-er down. After three great years at war, the see-er was forced into submission. They burned him alive."

"That's...y'know...just a bit gruesome...?" I was starting to become freaked-out. What if I used my power for evil? Surely that wouldn't happen...

"It's time to go." Shadow placed a hand on my shoulder, and steered me towards the ladder down to the ground. "Come on everyone, we have to stop the virus. It's best if we leave now."

Tails stepped in front of Shadow. "Uh-uh! There is no chance in hell that I'm gonna go back through that god-forsaken swamp!"

I felt the blood rush away from my face. Tails was right. How were we going to get back?

"Oh, do not worry about that. I can reassure you that you won't have to cross the Swamp of Mysteries again." Ordanah answered.

"How can you reassure that?" Shadow narrowed his eyes at Ordanah.

A smirk spread across the elder's face. Her eyes glimmered like black pearls. "Like this."

A gust of wind bursted through the windows of the tree house and surrounded everyone except for Ordanah. All I could see was dust churning around us. Great whooshing sounds buffeted me from all directions. I shut my eyes in fear and willed for this to end.

It did just that. The gusts died down, and I blinked the dust from my eyes.

"What the-?"

We were not at the swamp, in fact, we were very far away from it. The massive Memorial Bridge stood proudly beside us, and an idle ambulance was parked next to it. The River of Stars trickled underneath the bridge.

"We're back to where we came from." I said.

"Ordanah did this." Shadow replied.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we won't be crossing that swamp again. Look, she somehow even made it daytime."

It absolutely awestruck me how Ordanah could teleport a group of people, and change time at the same moment. But I was still a hell of a lot more surprised about my own powers.

I felt a vibration underneath my feet inside the ground. It was faint, yet strong.

"Wait, do you guys feel that rumbling in the ground?" As I spoke, the vibrations intensified.

"...yeah...oh! I feel it! What is that?" Tails spoke.

The rumbles were growing at an alarming rate. A loud crumbling noise filled my ears, along with a blaring car alarm in the distance.

Dirt was flying everywhere now, and fear flowed through my veins, as I scanned the area for a possible safe zone.

A sinister black form appeared over the horizon. It blocked out the sun and brought darkness tot the land it stretched above. The form grew into a point, and gradually revealed wings. It was a massive aircraft.

But this was no ordinary aircraft. The immense wings seemed to be made out of a fiery substance. All while the body seemed to be emanating a midnight chill that sent shiver rippling through me.

"Holy shit! That's the same blasted thing that we saw before!" Shadow's eyes flared with hatred.

Simon forced us all towards the ambulance. "Well what the hell are you guys just standing here for? Get in the ambulance so we can chase 'em!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-_- I'm a sooo disappointed with this chapter. I mean, I had to type this with an app on my iPod...IT'S SUCH A FRIGGIN' SHORT CHAPTER!

That's just not acceptable for me. You guys deserve better chapters! :)

**Oh and Michael? Thanks :)**

*Gives Michael a super-duper tasty Danish*


	18. Chapter 18

FINALLY! Chapter 18!

I actually have quite the pathetic reason for not updating…here it is. So my iPod is a crappy 2nd Generation, and it is pretty slow. My Ipod is jailbroken, so I was able to open up it's processor with an archiver called iFile. I proceeded to overclock and speed up it's processor. After about 15 minutes, I successfully made my crap iPod as fast as an iPhone 4. ACHIEVEMENT GET! :DDDD But then, I accidentally deleted the wrong file. That file was my iPod's entire hard drive…FML

**To the reviewer who asked, I think the app that I use is called 'Office+' but I'm not too sure. It is the free version. The only thing bad about it is that you must purchase one of the In App Purchases in order to save any documents :P But since my iPod is jailbroken, I got in In App Purchase for free :)**

But I now use Documents Pro

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"But I don't know the roads of Asdira! I only know the roads of Mobius!" Simon whined.

"We know that! But just try to keep up with that thing, and don't let it out of your sights!" I countered. I too, was not very familiar with Mobius's neighbouring country, but we had to catch up to that thing.

The engine roared to life and the squeal of tires on asphalt split throughout the land. I clutched the chair I was seated in for dear life as we shot forward in high pursuit of the aircraft. We weaved through facilities and tall buildings that reached towards the sky. My heart was pounded so fast, I felt as if it would burst through my chest.

"Come on! It's getting away!" cried Shadow. Much to my horror, I realized that my companion was correct. Slowly, the massive airliner was inching away from us.

A heard a buzzing noise, and I swatted at my ears, thinking that the sound was coming from a fly. I was proved wrong as the buzzing grew in volume, and became closer. "What's that buzzing noise?" I asked Tanya.

"It…sounds like an engine!" She replied.

I turned my head towards my window, and peered out to our surroundings. The reflection of the sun shone brightly on a streak of purple. Wait…purple? I leaned into the window more to see better. That streak of purple belonged to the wing of The Tornado! The biplane was flying right beside us, and it was being piloted by none-other than Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" I shouted.

Shadow turned to the plane. "Hey! He brought the others too!"

My courage took a giant leap as I saw Silver, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge all either crammed in the passenger seat, or professionally crouching on the wings. I saw Knuckles mouth something to me, but with the noise of the Tornado and the ambulance, I could not hear him.

"He wants Shadow, Tails and you to jump, Sonic!" Simon yelled from the driver's seat.

"What?! He's crazy!"

"Not really! With that plane, you'll be able to catch up to those guys in no time!"

"But what about you guys?" I questioned.

Simon stayed quiet as if he was deep in thought. "Don't worry about me or any of the nurses. We'll be fine. Now go!"

Without another word, I un-strapped my seat belt and wobbled onto my feet. Shadow and Tails did the same. We both slowly made our way to the back doors of the ambulance. With shaking hands, I forced the lock open, and swung the doors open. My eyes widened as I imagined what would happen to me if I were destined to fall or not make the jump.

The Tornado slowed down just enough to be right behind us. Knuckles then steered it so we were just in front of the plane, and there was about a five-foot distance between me and the Tornado.

Tails was the first to jump, and he easily made it onto the Tornado.

I squeezed my eyes shut, found my footing, and jumped. For a split second, my life flashed before my eyes. I recalled upon my earliest memory –my third birthday. I saw me defeating Eggman for the first time. I saw when I first met Shadow.

My feet hit something, but it was not the road. I opened my eyes to see Knuckles smirking at me through the windshield of the Tornado. I had made it! I spread my arms to keep my balance, and went to join Silver on the right wing.

"Afraid of jumping, huh?" Knuckles teased me as I passed him.

"Shut up." I retorted with a smile over the noise of the engine.

"Oh, and by the way Tails, I was able to put a new gun on the Tornado since you used it's other one for the ambulance." Said Knuckles.

"Thanks a ton, Knukles!" Tails replied.

It was Shadow's turn now, and I knew that he would have no trouble. In fact, just for the heck of it, he did a mid-air front flip and lightly landed on the nose of the plane. He then commenced his casual bad-ass walk to the left wing and joined Rouge.

"Alright, let's go!" said Knuckles. He pushed forward on the control rod and the Tornado shot forward at an alarming speed. Leaving the ambulance far behind.

_Be safe, Simon._

,,,,,,,,,,

Wind screamed past and buffeted my ears as the Tornado gained altitude. A rush of adrenaline flowed throughout my consciousness, and I knew that we would divert the appocalypse once and for all.

"Hey Tails! Come fly this thing!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails got up from his spot on the Tornado's tail, and climbed over to the cockpit. Switching positions with Knuckles, Tails took control of the biplane.

We were catching up with the massive dark aircraft, and I could see more details and machinery through it's futuristic windows.

"I don't see any place to land on that thing!" Tails's voice cried over the sound of wind and the Tornado's engine. "I'm going to try and bust a way in for you guys!"

Tails pressed a couple buttons, and squeezed a trigger on the control rod.

Heavy clanking erupted from the new gun on the Tornado, and massive bullets were fired rapidly from it's barrel. The bullets collided with the aircraft infront of us, and made deep puncture marks. Tails expertly aimed the weapon, and was able to shoot down a large opening in it's the metal frame.

"I'll set the Tornado to auto-pilot so we can all get ready to jump in through the opening!" Tails flicked a couple switches and I heard an audible beep. "Alright, the plane's in auto-pilot! Get ready everyone!"

I carefully brought myself to a crouching position, ready to jump again. The wind rushed through my quills and I felt...relaxed. It was like one of those slow-motion moments in movies.

"Ready?" Tails shouted. "3...2...1-NOW!"

Eight pairs of feet leapt off the Tornado in unison, and flew through the air towards their destination.

I did a mid-air flip and un-curled for the landing. With perfect balance and elegance, my feet brushed the floor of the massive plane, and I landed with ease.

Shadow landed like a total bad-ass. He was knealing down on one knee, and he had his tight fist planted on the floor.

We appeared to be in some kind of equipment room that. High-tech computers and monitors surrounded us, only just leaving a space to an EXIT door.

"Tails, where will the Tornado go now?" I turned to my best friend.

"Well you see, Sonic, I programmed the auto-pilot in the Tornado to make it go straight back to it's hangar."

"Wow. After a thousand years, I _still _wouldn't be able to figure out how to do something like that!" It truly was a mystery how Tails could do these kind of things.

"Haha, thanks! But the really helpful part is that the Tornado will automatically come straight to us when we need it the most!" Tails stated.

Rogue smirked. "That could be a great escape plan if something goes wrong."

An ear-splitting alarm started blaring, and a red light began to revolve above us.

_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! ...well? _Do _something!_

"Aw Shit." I muttered. The last thing we need is the fact that they know we're here.

"Everybody go through that door. We have to stop the appocalypse." Shadow commanded.

I ran over to the door and flung it open. What I saw before me was a narrow hallway illuminated by more revolving red lights.

The sound of metal against metal screeched out through the hallway, and three identical doors appeared on the hallway's walls.

"What the-?" Knuckles expressed confusion, but that changed to strength and determination.

All three doors slid open, and a wave of chrome and fluorescent blue robots filled the hallway.

"Robots? That's kind of like Eggman!" I cried.

Dashing forwards, I slammed my fist into the first of the robots. Up close, I could see them better.

They were humanoid robots, except that they had tracks like a tank for legs. They also had a head that resembled a dinosaur- it was square, with a snout and a horn in the center of it's forehead.

I quickly recovered from my first punch, and landed my other fist in the second robot. The impact made a considerable dent in the two robots faces, yet they just shook their heads and closed in on me.

The robot that I had punched first lunged at me with it's claw-like hands. With quick feet, I nimbly side-stepped the attack.

"Hah! Is that all you got?" I taunted.

Knuckles bursted forwards and just...well..._drilled _through three of the robots with a powerful punch.

Shadow curled into a tight ball, and shot forward with enough speed to make a dark tornado that swept up a few robots.

All of our attacks were defeating the robots, but they were deffinetely strong. A few minutes later, all was left was a heap of scrap metal.

"Meh. Too easy!" I grinned.

Tails bent over to rest his hands on his knees. "Sonic...they were...much more difficult than...any of Eggman's robots..."

"Um, guys? We have to hurry." Stated Shadow.

The three identical doors from which the robots came, disappeared and revealed a single hidden openning.

I sprinted through the opening to find...nothing? It was a dead end.

"Aw come on!" Silver complained.

There was nothing but a dim room with no exits or windows.

"Maybe there's a trick to this. Like, we have to push a certain part of the wall or something." I looked closely at every corner, but I could not find anything.

I heard a solid _THWACK_! Behind me, and I whipped around. My blood turned to ice.

_Everyone except for me was unconcious and lying on the ground._

"What the fuck happened?!"

For a fraction of a second, I felt something collide with the back of my skull, then...there was nothing...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hell yeah! I just got my motivation for this story back again! I also don't need a computer to upload the chapters now!

Y'know, there IS a little button down there that says review ;) Go ahead, it won't bite.

I love you all, and 'till next time!

- The Snow-White Kitsune


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 x)

How's it all going?! I think I've agrivated you all enough for this chapter haven't I? *evil smirk* But really, sorry for the wait.

_I'm serious :P Sorry Kurai and everyone else for the multiple month wait...you may have lost interest in this story or you may have forgotten about it :( I only hope I can make it up to you all._

**I really wanna reach 100 reviews, and A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**dbzfan1234,**

**And**

**PoppyKat**

**Your reviews kick-started me into making this chapter! Is the main character being knocked out too original? I DEFINETELY think so...sorry guys, I was stuck :(**

_If anyone finds grammar mistakes, please pm me ASAP and discribe it so I can fix it...or fix them._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I blindly weaved my hand through my quills as I sluggishly regained my consciousness. My fingers felt something warm soak through my white gloves. Opening my eyes, I brought my hand to my face.

_Blood._

I placed my hand on the ground below me and brought myself to a knealing position. With most of my self-awareness back, and the throbbing symptoms of a concussion, I took in my surroundings.

I was trapped. Inside of a cage with glowing pink lasers for bars, and a shiny substance for a base and roof. I did not want to try and touch them or pry them apart for the fear of my hands getting vaporized.

To my left I saw more cages identical to mine. Shadow lay on his stomache in his cage while Tails, and Silver laid on their backs.

To my right I saw Amy, Blaze, Rogue, and Knuckles lying on their backs in their cages.

Furiously, I madly started to smash the bottom and top of my cage with tight fists. My already once-broken finger was screaming in pain. I didn't even make a scratch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I freezed mid-punch. I looked to the center of the room-where the voice came from. There, standing about a whopping seven feet tall, was someone I never thought I would see.

_Naska._

\(^_^)/_(-_-t")

He was real...that wasn't just a dream...I saw the future...this day...

"Naska!" I gasped.

"Oh please, your embarrassing me! The famous Sonic the Hedgehog knows my name." Naska smirked.

"Ah man, my head's fucking THROBBING..." grumbled a sleepy Shadow. He got up slowly onto his knees and opened his eyes. "Holy shit!"

Shadow's outburst stirred the rest of the group from their state of unconsciousness. "Sonic? Sonic! That's the guy!" Cried Shadow. Anxiety clouded his voice.

"Yeah I know that he is 'the guy'. He's the one who's behind all this bullshit."

"But he's the guy who tried to kill me in the first place! 'You remember? When I got stabbed and hung?!"

My face flushed when I recalled upon that horrible moment. But my emotions were quickly replaced by anger and hurt. This was the guy who tried to kill Shadow. I had to get my revenge.

"Rrr, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you for what you've done!" I growled and through a haze of pure malice, I mindlessly tried to pry the hot pink lasers infront of me apart. The feeling was incredible. My body trembled and shook with the electrical ripples, and my hands felt like they would combust into flames.

"Hey, prick! I had to make those, so stop trying to wreck them!" Naska shouted. A yellow glow appeared around his red mechanical eyes, and he thrusted his hands forward.

A magnificent blinding yellow shockwave blasted from Naskas palms, and struck me with a breath-taking force. I collapsed to the ground in a fit of curses, and found my entire body unable to move, excluding my jaws.

"Hah! A paralyzing attack from a yellow bolt! What else can you do, Pikachu?" I snickered.

**Authors Note: DONT SUE ME! I DIDN'T CREATE NOR DO I OWN Pokemon, or whatever it's called...**

**:D ...? So? :DDD Pokemon reference right there! (Does it bring back memories when you were like, 6?) Certainly that deserves a review :) Right?**

**End of Authors Note**

"My, my, Sonic! You have a great sense of humor! I think we can actually get along!" Naska laughed.

"Me, you? Friends? Don't be stupid!" I spat out each word with venom in my voice.

"Whatever. Let's get down to business. According to MY authorities, you are a threat...a pest or a vermin. You must be eliminated." Naska said with no emotion.

"Hey! We're trying to save the world! You're the pest here! Why would you want to make everyone a bloody fucking mutation?!" Knuckles challenged.

Naska simply shrugged.

"What the fuck of an answer is that?! Man, I REALLY want to slam my fist in your pussy-ass face!" Knuckles slammed his hands down on the solid base of his cage.

I was pissed off as well, and my throbbing concussion wasn't helping. "Why don't you answer the question asshole?! Are you just a chicken or something? Come on already!"

The room suddenly turned chokingly sinister, and Naska's eyes seemed to be shrouded with darkness. "You may not like me, because this is not who I am."

"Wait...not who you are?" I hesitantly replied. What is this guy getting at? He tried to murder the one I love and he created the Appocalypse. I can never trust him.

"Shut up. Never mind what I said." Naska snapped. His dark cloak began to float behind him as if it was catching some kind of ghost wind, and he drifted closer to my cage.

Just the look of him now struck fear into me. "W-woah uh, Naska...I'm sorry..." Naska was now right infront of me. I could even see the tiny gears and lenses in his eyes. The only thing that seperated us were the cage's lasers.

"Sorry? Sorry won't prepare the damage that has been done." He whispered with death in his voice.

"Bitch please!" Shadow scoffed. I frantically tried motioning at him to cut it out. But he ignored me. "The damage that has been done? More like the damage that YOU'VE done! You wanna see the fucking scar you gave me?!"

Supernatural sounds of thunder erupted through my ears and Naska slowly turned towards Shadow. Lightning sparked from his clenched fists and his eyes burned of fire. "Don't...you...DARE...say...that..._I_...did ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS!" Naska trembled with anger and raised his hands to vaporize Shadow. A swirl of elemental might slowly began to revolve around Naska's wrist, and a buzzing and popping sound was made.

But the noises died down and the elements disappeared. Naska's eyes normalized and he landed softly on the metallic ground. "Forgive me. You do not understand the pain and torture that I have felt." He spoke softly.

All we could do was gape like idiots at him.

"I...I'm sorry, Naska." Silver finally broke the silence.

Naska looked over at Silver in surprise. "Thank you. If you die, I'll make sure that it will be quick and painless."

"What are you going to do now?" I questioned.

Without a word or a sound, Naska sprang into the air and vanished.

"Hey!" I yelled at where he once was.

To my astonishment, the lasers on all of our cages vanished as well, and a velvet door outlined in a highly detailed gold border appeared in front of us.

Cold shivers ran down my spine, and Naska's voice rang out through the room like nails on a chalkboard.

"Nothing. I do not wish to speak to you. Now go. The Supreme Ruler wants to kill you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hows that for a new chapter? I think that there will only be one more chapter. But I hope it's gonna be a big one, so it might take a while :(

I love you all! See ya till next time!

If you haven't noticed, reviews make me type more and update faster!


	20. Chapter 20 - NOTICE

CONTEST AT BOTTOM! Please read.

Yes, I know it has been a long time.

To my complete and utter despair, this story shall no longer be continued by The Snow-White Kitsune.

I had a perfect final chapter that consisted of a whopping ~13k words. The chapter was almost complete, and it was saved to many places on my computer. My NEW computer was screwed with, and I turned it on to find the blue screen of death. One word came to me and that was: **_FU**!_**

I have given up after a relentless attempt to salvage any bits and pieces that may have survived the hard drive meltdown. I failed.

CONTEST:

If you would like to finish the story yourself, I give you permission. BUT please tell me if you did by PM and I will give you details on how to send it to me. The chapter that I like the most will be posted as the ending on this very story.

Thank you, and I'm sorry it had to be this way.

-SWK


End file.
